Nine Naughty Nudists
by Woody K
Summary: Ash confessed his love to Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie. They agreed to share him. Also, he revealed that was a exhibitionist who wants the girls to join him in his lifestyle. Request from AutisticPhantomOtaku.
1. The Start

In Alola, Ash invited the girls Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie to his humble abode to hang out. Once the eight ladies arrived, Ash greeted them...completely naked. He asked as he stoof naked in front them them all, "It's no secret that all of you like me, right?"

Misty said, "All eight of us do."

"Well, war is not the answer."

May queried, "What do you mean?"

"I mean please don't force me to choose."

Dawn asked, "Well, how can we not?"

"A nine way relationship."

Iris asked, "You'd do that for us?"

"Of course. I love you all."

The eight girls said, "We love you too, Ash."

The naked boy was hugged by eight clothed women, Ash asked, "I don't suppose all of you would willing to get naked?"

They didn't need to be told twice, they stripped down to be completely nude like Ash was, all of the ladies took both of their own tits in their hands and squeezed them, spreading chills and goosebumps on their bodies. Then, they ran their hands down to their navels. Then they each took a finger and ran their fingers across their backs and about their waists as they also felt the tops of their butt cracks. Ash said, "You're all beautiful. Why don't we all go for a stroll in public?"

Serena asked, "Naked?"

"Yes. We're all exhibitionists, remember?"

Mallow said, "No. You didn't mention that?"

"Oh. Well, this is my life now."

Lana said, "Just walking around naked?"

"Yep."

Lillie said, "Lead the way."

They left the house, naked as the day they were born. The girls felt weird walking around naked with their bare asses on display. This was the first time they streaked in public, but they kept cool and followed Ash, even flashing their tits at a few trainers and their Pokémon, that was always fun, knowing just how much they was showing was scary and exciting at the same time.

Finally, they pulled off the road and they could hear cheering and fighting inside a stadium. Ash said, "Good, at least it will be a younger crowd, old people just don't like this kind of stuff, and young people just don't care."

Once Ash and his naked girlfriends were well inside, everybody had gotten a good look at the nine nudies. He was strutting confidently, being unashamed of his nakedness as he streaked past everyone, penis uncensored. The girls followed suit, not covering any breasts or vaginas, the cheers and whistles gave them all the confidence they needed. As they walked towards the exit on the opposite of where they entered, they could hear all kinds of compliments and wolf whistles, the girls were really beginning to like this.

Ash led the way, but then he stopped and said, "Just a slight change of plans. I want to dance in the raw first."

Off he led them again, back to the center of the stadium, then he started dancing. Ash noticed the girls were not dancing and said, "What are you gals waiting for? Dance."

They did and they just couldn't help but put an extra wiggle in their butts as they put on a naughty show for roughly a thousand people. Ash happily stared at his nude girlfriends as they embraced their exhibitionist side by dancing naked, he walked around them, just enjoying the sight of their bouncing breasts and exposed pussies. He smiled at them, they smiled back. The girls let them look. Hell, they basically wanted them to look at this point. They were so excited from their indecent exposure, Ash even gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

They turned around and made a big production of bending over from their waists with their legs spread to show Ash and everyone behind them their naked asses and their totally shaved pussies. The girls allowed themselves to realized they were naked in front of a huge crowd with nothing to put on and they danced by doing some twerking, doing all kinds of naughty stuff in front of all those people. They kept bouncing their buttocks up and down while looking Ash right in his eyes as he had an erection.

Once Ash determined the crowd to be in a maximum frenzy, he asked them to stop, saying, "I think they have had their fill."

The nudists took a bow, they really enjoyed being naked in front of all those people. They even dared to tell Ash, "We should do this again soon."

He agreed, they really didn't want to get dressed to go home, so Ash suggested that they walked back home naked. They happily a flashed a few Pokémon and their trainers, sixteen tits and one cock were dangling out in the open as they streaked back home, totally naked. They really enjoyed it and reminded Ash, "We should walk around naked a lot more in the future."

Ash shared his excitement, "I can't wait, maybe we will streak to a another stadium tomorrow."


	2. The Break In

One morning, Ash woke up and nonchalantly walked naked down the hall of his house and down the stairs to the kitchen as he walked past the hall. He entered the kitchen, but as he made breakfast, he heard muffled gasps and gags coming from the living room. He noticed the sounds getting louder and sounding more painful. Ash was concerned and hurried to the living room to find Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie, all eight of them unclothed and forced to their knees by several very shady creeps, four to be exact. Their hands were clutching the back of Misty, May, Dawn and Iris's heads while they forced their cocks down their throats, bruises already dark purple formed over Misty and May's left eyes, Dawn and Iris had bruises on their right eyes. All of this while Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie were forced to watch. Ash bellowed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

The loudness of his voice made their unwanted guests turn and see Ash standing a couple of feet away, all of them were off balance and tried to swing at Ash, making themselves fall flat on their faces. Ash was strong, strong enough to grab two of the four rapists by the collars of their shirts and dragged them out to the bottom of the stairs. He then jumped as high as he could and smashed their crotches, putting them in excruciating pain.

Ash then brought the other two to their feet and punched them square in their guts. The creeps doubled over and Ash delivered a powerful upper cut to each, connecting directly with their chins and sending them flying backwards, one by one. They all hit their heads on the floor, losing their consciousness. He called the police and the four rapists were arrested, Ash had to cover himself with towel and explain that he just got out of the shower so he would not be arrested too.

He closed and locked the front door before hurrying back his eight. Misty was rocking back and forth, her knees to her chest in a corner of the room while May, Dawn and Iris tried to console her. Ash sat down beside her and tried to put his arm around her, she shuddered and pulled away from their touches. Ash asked without prying too much, "How did this happen?"

They re-capped the story, glad to tell someone to get the experience off their chest. May started off, "Well, it started when we woke up before you did, we rushed downstairs to investigate a loud noise that sounded like a broken window."

Dawn added, "That was when we saw four creeps breaking in, we tried to call the police but..."

She was interrupted by Misty flinching, so Dawn paused, hearing Misty breathing heavily and trying not to cry again. Ash waited for just a few seconds before saying, "Go on."

Iris kept it going, "Well, they forcefully hung up the phone before we even dialed 911 dragged us by the hair to the living room. They forced us all to our knees and dropped their pants, pressing their dicks against Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie's faces. They pressed their lips together and they hit them again, harder than before. One said, "You'd better open those mouth, bitches. If you bite us, we'll kill you. A fresh set of sobs racked their bodies as they caved in and opened their mouths as their shoved their dicks down their throats, almost making them throw up. Then he started fucking their mouths, making them gag."

Misty regained her composure and finished, "Once they came in their mouths, they moved on to May, Dawn, Iris and me. That was when you walked in."

Ash gave them all a group hug and, "Let me start you eight a shower and you can all relax and wash away those motherfucker's stenches while I make breakfast for all of us."

Making his way to the bathroom at the back of the master bedroom, he started the water, putting his hand in every minute to ensure the proper balance of hot and cold. After the temperature was perfect and the room was filled with steam, Ash went back into the bedroom to get his girlfriends. Misty was still gripping her knees to her chest in the same spot she was before he left, seemingly unable to move. He walked over and picked her naked form up, she let go over her knees long enough to wrap her arms around his neck. His bare chest tingled as her perfect tits pressed themselves against it. He carried her into the bathroom and gently let her relax in the warm water. As she settled into the cleansing water, Ash said, "Call me when you are ready to get out and I'll come help you get something to eat."

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead before closing the door to just a crack and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. As everyone else waited their turn, May advised him while he was cooking, "Today, you may want to get more eggs."

"Anything else?"

Dawn suggested, "Maybe some pepper spray."


	3. The Public Orgy

The rest of the day, they just relaxed. They were eating naked, watching TV naked, playing game naked, but at night, the nine of them streaked to a local park which was a large sports complex and nature reserve. It was exactly 9 PM and very dark. Ash and his lovers walked beside the road and walked roughly fifty meters to where a path led beside a fence into the park. About two or three dozen steps into the path, they stopped to take a pee in the bushes. They knew it was so dark that they could barely be seen or heard and they doubted anyone would come along, but the thought that they might get caught without any clothes excited them.

Ash and his eight girlfriends kept walking with no hats, shirts, skirts, pants, bras or underwear, they were all wearing nothing but a smile as they streaked continued another 100 meters, then they came to the edge of the soccer fields. Large street lights lit up the space between two fields and some of the fields themselves, but it was difficult to determine exactly how much. On the other side of the fields was the canteen and changing rooms and play equipment for kids. Behind that was the main car park, they knew that young people came here to fool around, but there was no movement except a couple of rabbits and no sound save for their own quickened breathing.

They turned right, heading to the lower, slightly darker field, bounded by a waist-high metal fence. The thought hits them and they just stopped for a second to get that familiar, all over tingle that they loved, that they craved, that was only possible when totally naked. Ash knew the rush and he loved it.

Ash led them to continue walking beside the fence and then they sat in a small covered seating box on the halfway line. They sat their bare butts on the cold aluminium bench, shivering a little as it touched their exposed behinds, but the shock didn't last too long. He cracked open a soda can, he had brought two six packs with him, all of them guzzled down a can of soda, aside from the remaining three soda cans, they literally had nothing with them now. Right now, they all took some time to enjoy the view, wondering how well hidden they were in this box, and what they should do next...

Misty looked out onto the field, actually two fields side by side, with an artificial grass wicket in between. It looked pretty dark from where they were sitting and Misty suggested that they wander out into the middle. Ash finished the remaining sodas as he contemplated whether he should do it or not and utlimately decided to do so. They wandered out towards the middle of the field, all of their eyes and ears straining to detect any signs of life, they saw nothing but a bunny rabbit so far.

They reached the artificial grass wicket and took a look around, noticing that it looked a lot brighter out here than it did from the sideline, they though it would be safe since it was so late, so they sat down on the wicket, the artificial grass was dry and warm, unlike the field of real grass, which was damp with dew. It felt nice to them as they lied down on their backs and spread their legs. Ash, May and Dawn were facing the clubhouse while Iris and Serena faced the car park, everyone else was only facing trees. All nine of them were imagining giving someone hidden a lewd show, they played with themselves for a few minutes as all kinds of thoughts ran through their heads. They decided the night had to continue, this was too much fun.

However, before they continued, they had a public orgy. May and Dawn played with Ash's testicles, cupping one as they each sucked on one nipple on Ash's chest. Iris and Serena did some scissoring while they each rubbed their hands up and down Ash's penis. Misty, Mallow, Lana and Lillie formed a square with one girl's breast pressing against another girl's breasts as all four of them tried to kiss each other all at once.

Misty got on top of Mallow and Lana got on top of Lillie as they rubbed their bodies while kissing. May and Dawn both sucked Ash's cock at once while pinching his nipples while Iris and Serena slipped under him and pinched his buttocks. May and Dawn fingered each other while Iris and Serena fingered each other. Ash felt his climax slowly but surely build up, once he reached his breaking point, he blasted spurts of sperm on the grass and the laides followed, cumming on the grass and making a huge cum puddle.

They walked back to the path that headed back to the entrance, but no one was done yet. It was so quiet and so still that they could not help but take another risk, there was a large light on the edge of the upper field, not the ones that lit up a field, but more like a street light. If anyone appeared on the other side of the field, from the car park, they couldn't miss the nine naked people, but they just had to do it. Ash led them and walked towards the light pole, they were telling themselves, "I just have to walk around it and I will be outta here. Curse me for being so kinky and needing this kind of rush to get off, curse me for knowing I wouldn't change that even if I could."

Ash and his girlfriends reached the pole without incident and headed for the track, when they reached the baseball field, a sudden noise jolted them alive. It was people! It sounded like young people, they first thought as they heard someone was dragging a stick. That was when danger kicked in, they made a run for it, all of them laughing uncontollably until they were once again startled when they heard what sounded like a car on gravel. They raced a few steps up an old path but it was so dark, they were concerned that would end up going off course and making a commotion in the bushes. The nine of them stood still, their nude, trembling bodies glued to a tree trunk which was almost big enough to hide them, but was so close to the main path all someone would have to do is glance their way and they were screwed. Their hearts hammered in their chests as the moments ticked by and their considered their position.

They had to move, so they trusted to luck and wandered where they thought the old path was and were lucky enough not to hit anything serious. Eventually, they reached the entrance and allowed themselves to relax a little. They were pretty well hidden now and the noises weren't any louder. After a minute or so, they calmed down a bit and realized what had happened, it was the automatic sprinkler system. That was enough, they decided, so they ran past the exit, feeling pretty exhilarated but not 100% satisfied.

They ran naked all the way home their mission was complete. Once back at hone, they happily fell asleep, satisfied at a job well done.


	4. The Mud Wrestling Tournament

Today, the girls asked Ash to host a mud wrestling tournament. He agreed when the winner was allowed to take his virginity. In the ring, the first match was Serena vs. May. Ash then questioned the two wrestlers if they were ready, getting a yes from both. The set of dings then went off and the two approached at the center. Serena and May would then lockup hands, starting the match with a test of strength.

For the first few seconds, it seemed as though the two were near equal, but soon after, Serena was beginning to gain an advantage on May, slowly pushing th girls to her knees. May said to herself, "Come on May, you can do better."

Serena lightly cheered as she pressured her opponent down more, it was always fun to her to start with a lockup that would turn to her favor. May shouted, "Don't...underestimate me!"

May quickly turned her body, throwing the other girl towards the side of the ring. Serena ran to her, she jumped up and kicked both her feet out, kicking May's chest directly, making her scream, "GAH!"

With the sudden force, May was knocked straight to her back, the canvas shaking from the two wrestlers' bodies hitting at the same time. May was momentarily stunned, the wind having been knocked out of him from the surprise kick. Unlike her adversary, Serena was able to get up rather easily, a smile on her face as she saw the stunned girl, she seduced her, "Oh, that seems like it hurt you a bit May. Are you okay? Would you like me to kiss the pain away?"

"Wh-what? No!"

May came to her senses, slowly standing up as she did, "I appreciate the offer, but this is a match. I should've known better than to just expect you to follow through with the throw."

As May was about to rise to her full height, she was stopped as Serena wrapped her arms around her head and pulled May's face directly into her breasts. May tried to pull herself away from the girl's large, soft breasts that were big enough to almost completely cover her face, cutting off her breathing.

The struggles from May entertained Serena and the crowd as she lightly giggled and pulled her closer into her embrace. Serena slowly pulled May away from the corner and to the center of the ring. Pulling his face tightly into her bosom for a few last seconds, she then released the girl, watching as she fell onto her back, panting. It wasn't long before she made her next move, laying on top of May with her head between Serena's legs. Serena tightened her legs, catching May in a reverse head-scissors. The pressure was painful, but at the same time her warm body laying down on May's gave a pleasant sensation to her as Serena taunted, "Oh, such a brave girl you are, May. Ready to try and challenge me. Foolish, but very brave of you."

Serena continued to follow her pattern, pressuring the girl's neck for a few seconds before releasing him for a few more. May was now attempting to pry her legs apart, trying to free himself from their vice grip. The strong thighs however remained around her neck, keeping her from being able to counter in any real way, she groaned, "Got...to get free."

May put all her strength into prying the python-like thighs apart, but no matter how much she tried, even when she eased the pressure, she couldn't free herself from their constriction. She was trapped. Slowly moving her hand, Serena would caress the other girl's chest to her stomach, getting a pleasant vibration from her as she continued.

The crowd was completely enjoying the spectacle in front of them, especially Ash. The hot tackling and thrashing between the two was certainly a turn on, and even better at the clear signs of domination Serena was showing against the other woman. It was what he wanted to see and he was enjoying every second of it.

Now, Serena focusing solely on her head-scissors hold on her, making May say, "C-crap..."

May was completely drained of strength. The slams she suffered early paired with the head-scissors had her spent. She was able to do little more than hold onto the girl's thighs as she began to drift off into unconsciousness. Before long, her whole body went limp, her arms falling to his sides while his eyes closed. Serena felt her pass out from her hold, but kept it going for a few seconds to make sure she was truly out. Once she was certain, Serena slowly removed herself from her rival, standing as she smiled down to her, "Oh ref! I think she's out for the count."

Ash then nodded once and laid down next to May, counting her out for a KO. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

May was eliminated, Serena advanced to the next round.

* * *

Dawn lost against Mallow, Lillie lost against Lana, Misty beat Iris.

In the semifinals, Serena defeated Mallow and Lana lost to Misty. The final round was Serena vs. Misty. It wasn't long before the *Ding!* went off, signaling the round to begin.

Misty was still feeling weak from the last round and was attempting to gain her strength back by staying in her corner, brainstorming, "If I'm lucky, I can get her to try and attack me first, leaving her open to a counter."

Seeing her decision to remain still, Serena smiled as she reached behind her back, saying "Huh, Misty seems a little nervous to make the first move. I guess I'll have to find a way to get her to move quicker then."

Before Misty could ask, Serena took a minute to shake her bare breasts for both Ash and the excited crowd. Due to the shock of the action, Misty was incapable of dodging Serena's full-body splash, covering her in mud. Misty's body was then sandwiched between the curves of Serena and the mud below. The stunning move left her dazed, giving Serena all the time she needed to continue.

Serena then pulled Misty's head into her inviting breasts. Misty was incapable of breathing and flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to free herself. The soft mounds of flesh almost completely covered her face, letting no chance of air coming in to relieve his straining lungs.

Enjoying her flailing, Serena smiled as she began to slide Misty's face side to side between her breasts, saying, "They're really soft, aren't they? I bet it's hard to tell the difference between these babies and a pair of pillows. If they weren't so warm and inviting, I bet you'd really think these were your pillows huh?"

"Mrph... mmmmm... blub..."

Misty was incapable of responding, her face being slid across the amazing breasts of her opponent and she was being brought close to a second knockout. Serena continued to rub Misty's face between her heavenly bosoms. Her breasts were one of her favorite and most useful weapons, a pair that none of her previous rivals were able to combat against. She always enjoyed the meek muffled responses of girls caught in her bosom and also the cute dazed expressions they had after a lengthy smother.

Serena would keep the smother up for almost a minute before pulling her face out from their embrace. Misty was panting hard, her face flushed as she looked up to her, Serena mocked her, "Oh, poor Misty is getting tired. Can you even stand right now?"

To test her question, Serena released Misty and watched as she fell to her butt with little attempts to get up. Serena laughed, "Oh, it must have been so much. I'm sorry if your breathing is becoming a problem Misty, I just want you to feel relaxed enough for the coming joy of this match."

Serena then mounted Misty's waist. The voluptuous figure of hers would push against the tiring body of Misty, giving her the wondrous feeling of her bare breasts on her naked chest, Serena whispered, "Oh Misty, I hope you don't hate me at the end of this, I just want you to feel really good is all."

Leaning in close, Serena would then plant her lips on Misty's, kissing the girl fully as she began to move her hands. She would slowly move them up Misty's body, feeling out her beautiful body. The pleasuring sensation of this action caused Misty to moan, which Serena capitalized on as she shoved her tongue into her mouth. The now steamy make out completely threw Misty's focus off, making her docile as Serena slammed her luscious ass right onto Misty's face, stunning her.

Serena giggled as she began to repeatedly slam her buttocks against the face of Misty, stunning her with each hip bump. The constant butt slams of the girl would continue to stun and weaken Misty, turning her practically into a ragdoll for Serena to enjoy. After what felt like the hundredth butt slam, Serena would firmly plant her bottom onto Misty's face. Slowly moving her hips, she was now set on depleting the breath of her by smothering her out, teasing, "How does my butt feel Misty? Do you like the way it rubs against your face? Do you like it more when I slam it against you like earlier?

"Mmrphh... mmmphh... mrph..."

Misty groaned into the girl's amazing ass as Serena asked, "Do you like it left and right or up and down? Maybe you like it when I press into your face every few seconds, or when I go in circles?

"Mmmrrrppphhh..."

"Oh ho! We have a winner."

Serena settled on the circular motion of her hips on Misty's face, "Personally, I like this one the most too. How coincidental that you would enjoy it just as much as I do."

The constant struggle of dealing with the girl's powerful and smothering rear was proving to be far too much for poor Misty. After two minutes of the constant smother, Misty's body completely relaxed, her eyes closing into a distant slumber as she was put out. When Serena realized that Misty was unconscious, Ash counted down. Once he got to five, Serena was declared the winner, Ash told her, "Time for your prize."


	5. Tournament Aftermath (Part 1)

Without any hesitation, Serena would then pin down Ash and force her sweet pussy onto his face, rubbing herself all over his features, moaning, "Aaaash, you're face feels so nice."

She moaned as she started to get herself off on the boy's face and happily grinded her crotch all across it. After a minute of her grinding, Ash's eyes would slowly begin to close, being greeted with the steamy sight of the girl rubbing herself all over his face as the horny girl was having her way with it. Serena moaned, "Oh Ash."

Serena's fingers were now gently gripping his hair as she pushed his face further onto her muff. Once she was finally built up, she gloriously climaxed on the boy's face, getting a roar of cheers from the crowd as she finished on him. She panted deeply as she stopped her grinding slowly, riding out her orgasm to enjoy it to the fullest.

Once she managed to calm her breathing, she looked down to see that Ash was regaining energy, however appearing groggy after all the smothering. Serena then gently wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up, keeping him standing as she made their way to the middle of the ring. She hugged his face deep into her wondrous breasts, shaking him around slightly as she smiled.

The naked girl asked Ash to lie down, her breast smother was still firmly set with his head now lodged even deeper into the enveloping bosom of the girl. Only his hair was now visible and with it, the busty girl would gently rub his head, attempting to calm the boy in a soft and maternal way, saying, "Don't worry, it'll all be good soon. Just go to sleep like a good boy and I promise you'll wake up feeling great."

"Mmph...mrph...mmmphh..."

With his face completely covered by the heavenly orbs of flesh, it would take only seconds before his eyes would close once more, his mind wandering into obliviousness again. Serena cooed, "Awww, he looks so cute while he's asleep."

Serena pulled her breasts from Ash's face, allowing the unconscious boy to breathe once more, moving her body, Serena had set the pair into a 69 position, but instead of giving a handjob or a pleasant blowjob, she had her mind set on doing something even better. Lifting her breasts up, she would cushion them around the semi-hard penis of Ash, letting their warmth surround the appendage. Just the action alone caused the sleeping boy to moan, letting his hot breath into her moist crotch as Serena giggled, "It's time to start sleepy head."

She then began to move her breasts, sliding them across the boy's girth fully to harden him to full mast. The softness of the girl's mounds provided an amazing sensation, one that even Ash's almost unconscious body was appreciating. His cock was now fully erect, with his moans increasing as she rubbed his meatstick in such a pleasant way. Not long after, the boy's eyes fluttered open, before widening as he moaned heavily at the heavenly pleasure he was receiving. Serena smiled, "Oh good, you're awake Ash."

A naked Serena set him into a head scissors, merely to keep him in place, her legs not causing any more than a little discomfort to his neck. It was something that was easily replaced by Serena's wonderful tit fuck. Ash moaned in delight, "Ohhh god."

He found no strength to even try and resist the girl's sexual onslaught. Serena asked, "Does it feel good Ashie?"

Serena licked his member's tip, now moving her breasts from side to side, "Do you like the feeling of my hot bosom around your amazing cock?"

"Y-yesssss."

Ash was losing himself to the pleasure at that point, "I love the way your breasts completely dominate my cock. It feels to good to even try to resist."

"That's good Ash, admit your desires. You are a boy after all, you all have them."

She began to add pressure to her tit fuck, now sucking the boy's tip while she continued to barrage him with pleasure. Ash groaned, "S-Serena...! If you keep up like this I'm going to... to...!"

"Go ahead."

Serena devoured the boy's tip, squeezing her breasts hard against his penis, encouraging him, "Shoot your hot, sticky load into my mouth. Show me just how much you love my breasts and mouth."

Ash moaned loudly as he shot his load into the girl's mouth, turning his muscles to jelly and eliminating his remaining strength. Serena once again slurped at Ash's cock, gorging herself on the hot semen he had shot out just for her. It was by far the best she's tasted. Once she cleaned the boy's cock of all his remaining cum, the girl sat up on his chest and moaned in delight as the last few drops slid down her throat, moaning, "Oh god Ash, I will never get tired of your cum. I think it's my favorite to ever receive. I can only imagine what it would feel like in my womb."

She then sighed as she turned around, looking down to the boy's dazed and aroused face, "However, I'm afraid I'd break you if I went any further than this, so I guess I'll have to wait and let everyone else have their turn, for now..."

Serena trailed off as she then laid down on Ash, enveloping his face with her breasts. He had no strength to even raise a finger against the girl. Softly cradling his head, Serena began to grind her hot crotch against his own, using the friction to stimulate both of them. She moaned gently into the boy's hair as she did, happy as she felt his girth harden once more and began to grind against his crotch faster, wanting to relieve herself of her desires on the boy one last time before the runner up goes.

The boy would moan into her heavenly breasts once more, his dick throbbing once more for an impending climax. Serena would increase the pressure once more, her breathing picking up as she felt heat in her core and on her breasts. Finally, they both came, the two now fully relieved from the girl's final smother/grind pin. Serena said, "Get some rest, Ash. Recover your stamina before Misty has her turn."

Ash grunted, "I...I..."

"However, it is not Misty's turn yet. First, you are to take my virginity."


	6. Tournament Aftermath (Part 2)

Ash was laid down on his back as Serena's ass came into view, followed by the girl sitting right on his face, making him muffle, "MMMrfphff!"

Serena giggled as she placed her hands on his chest, "Oh Ash, your face makes a good seat."

"Mmrphff! Mmmmrrrrffffph!"

His voice only came as muffled shouts, Serena's ass completely covered his face to the point he wasn't able to breathe.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

She caught Ash's left leg and hooked in under her armpit, pulling his waist up and hampering his struggling, "Your dick is hard again. Now I want you to make me cum."

"Mmph..."

Serena was now rubbing her free, delicate hand up and down his crotch, driving Ash closer and closer to another orgasm, having already been close from the grind. Serena said, "Come on boy, I know it must be so agonizing to hold it back."

She began to rub faster, feeling his girth twitch, "You know how good it feels to let go. Just shoot your load and we can continue on with the fun."

Despite his best efforts, Ash could only hold on for so long before bursting, Serena said, "Good boy."

Serena released his legs and moved up to sit on his chest, giving him a chance to breathe, looking down while she lightly rubbed his stomach. She said, "Now how I about you have some of my cum? I mean, you blew quite the load didn't you? Look at how messy the ring is because of you. No worries, Ash. I'll be sure to clean you right up."

"What? What about you? Wasn't I supposed to mmmphh!?"

Ash was interrupted as Mira scooted back, sitting on his face once more.

Although interrupted, Serena had a fair idea as to what he was going to say. "True, Ash, but just be patient, ok? That time will come."

She then lightly blew her hot breath onto his girth as she laid down on him, getting a muffled protest in response. Serena then began to lick and suck Ash's cock, cleaning the cum off him while working him up to another erection. While she was feasting on his cock, she wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled his face into her crotch. With each lick and slurp, Ash's moans went right into her own warmed core, arousing her as she did the same with him. She made sure that both of them would feel good during the oral service and the crowd was completely eating it up, as she released his hardened dick from her mouth, she moaned seductively, "Mmmmm..."

The appendage now standing tall from the attention it received. "Just as delicious as I remember, Ash. I could spend the whole day sucking every last drop of semen out of you, but that would be too boring."

She then started to tighten her legs around Ash's neck, pulling him further on her now wet folds. He was forced to smell her sweet fragrance as she started to grind on his features. Her breathing started to increase as she rubbed her crotch all over his face, her arousal reaching a boiling point as she did. With each grind, Serena's speed slowly increased, her breathing turning into panting as she worked herself to a climax. Even as she felt Ash stop moving under her, she kept going, focusing solely on making herself cum, "Ahhhh...mmm! Hold on a little longer, Ash."

Serena's peak was then reached as her face was lightly tinted red and she came, a deep moan coming from her lips as she rode her orgasm out. Once she finished, she remained on Ash, attempting to regain her breath as she sighed blissfully, "Oh, man. I needed that."

As she sat up on Ash's chest, the boy looked nearly knocked out. She then turned to sit towards his head, moving back to place her hips on his waist. "Oh Ash, I'm such a silly girl, aren't I? I got your face all messy, I'm just a walking mess maker today, huh?"

"That's putting it...generously. I am sort of capable of being messy too."

Ash tried to push himself up. Before he could, however, Serena placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down. "No, please. Permit me to clean you up. Then we'll give you a small break to rest before Misty has her way with you."

Serena then started to lick Ash's face, tasting her juices that soaked through her vagina. Ash would groan and try to force himself against Serena, resulting in the woman pushing her whole body down on him, her breasts and crotch firmly placed down on him, adding to the pleasure. She had made sure to take her time cleaning him off, enjoying the crowd's response as well as the boy's. Once she was done, she could feel his revived virility against her crotch, causing her to smile, "Oh my, just how excited do I get you, Ashie? You just came and you're already hard again."

Misty said, "Ahem, I believe it is my turn now."


	7. Tournament Aftermath (Part 3)

Misty smiled and gripped the sides of her breasts, placing Ash's boyhood between them and sandwiching it with her large mounds. She would then start to move her breasts slowly, the friction was causing Ash to attempt and hold a moan in as she asked seductively, "Do you like this, Ash?"

She kept a steady pattern, attempting to get as many sweet moans from the boy as possible, asking "Do you like the way my breasts cushion and rub your cock? Does it feel as if your whole experience before this was worth it leading up to this?"

"I...like it a lot."

His mind and body couldn't argue with the pleasure. Each lengthy stroke was sending Ash deeper into pleasure, his penis disappearing and reappearing every time she finished a stroke. Misty giggled, "Oh, Ash. Your friend down here certainly proves your claim."

Misty looked at his lower appendage, lightly liking the tip when it was exposed from her tit flesh. Doubling her efforts, she jerked his cock with twice her previous vigor. Her efforts were set to making the man's next climax be all the more explosive and hearing his resistance slowly fade away with each pump. Misty smiled, "How are you holding up, Ash?"

She changed the direction of her breasts, now rubbing his cock from side to side as she asked, "How long do you think you can hold out against my breasts?"

In emphasizing her question, Misty would press her breasts more firmly on his cock, sinking it deeper into the cleft of her chest as she aimed to drive Ash over the edge. As her wondrous tit fuck went on, Ash could feel his resistance against the move disappear with each second. It amazed him with how easily the women were able to remove any solid resistance, even though he didn't exactly resist to begin with, but he was a little astounded over the fact that a love interest could bring him to such levels of weakness.

Before long, Ash's cock began to twitch, signaling his imminent, Misty stated, "You're really close, I can feel it."

This made her increas her pace further, going back to rubbing him up and down, encouraging him, "Your dick is getting hotter by the second, it's practically begging to cum. Why not listen to it and paint me with your semen? I know you really want to."

"Ahhhhh, heeeeere iiiiiitt commmmes!"

With an explosive climax, Ash began to see patches of black in his vision, consciousness barely managing to stay with him as Misty continued with her tit fuck, milking out as much cum as she could. Once his orgasm subsided, Misty released his drained cock and basked in the warmth from his cum. His precious seed had sprayed her breasts and face, something she very much enjoyed as she hummed, "Ohhhh, this is exactly what I wanted."

Misty wiped some of the cum off her face before sucking it off of her fingers. Making a long and exaggerated show of it, she moaned and purred as she cleaned her face of his semen. This served to make the other girls cheer at her erotic display, the satisfaction clear among them.

She then placed one of her delicate feet on Ash's flaccid cock and placed her big toe and index toe on his cock's sides and started to slowly jerk him. Even after orgasming, Ash's body was reacting to the stimulation. A faint moan was heard, and a small jerk of his hips was seen as Misty continued her foot job. It was a much longer process then she wanted, but she could see his cock slowly harden once more. After almost two minutes of straight stimulation, Ash's dick had finally reached peak height again, pointing up high in arousal. Having him set, Misty removed her foot from his member and simply stared down at Ash, who stared up to her, her lustful smile sent a shiver down his spine.

The naked girl sat up, moving back to mount closer to his waist. Seeing the rigid cock, Misty licked her lips as she rubbed the tip of his member across her entrance, causing both to moan from the friction. After a few seconds of the grinding, Misty was then dead set on finishing this and impaled herself on his cock, both letting out throaty moans with the feeling. Misty's hot and velvety pussy held Ash's member with a tight grip, surprising him with how tight she was.

It wasn't long before the nude girl began to move her hips, moving up and down his member's length with excited speed. Ash was in complete bliss as Misty moved with such ferocity on his girth. Her pussy muscles were gripping him tightly and every time she went down, she wiggled her hips, smearing his dick around her insides before moving up once more. Her breasts swayed with each move, hypnotizing the boy and leaving him completely entranced as she literally fucked him into submission.

Despite her clear lustful frenzy, Misty noticed Ash's hypnotized gaze at her breasts, leading her to reaching down and pulling Ash up, sitting him up and pulling his face into her breasts' embrace. The sudden smother had made the boy to place his hands on her hips and pathetically attempt to push her off, only serving as acting as a massage to the girl. Misty moaned louder, "Oh god Ash!"

She kept her frantic fucking, pulling Ash's head deeper into her bosom, saying, "I knew it'd feel good to fuck you, but I had no idea how great your dick would really feel!"

As she brought Ash and herself closer and closer to cumming, her face was bright red from pure arousal. Every part of her body burned with lust as she constantly impaled herself on the boy's throbbing cock, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust down. With his breath being cut off from her cum covered breasts, Misty knew that he would cum just before passing out, moaning loudly, "Ash, I'm really close!"

She shoved his head as far into her breasts as she could, keeping a tight lock as she moved her hips as fast as she could. Ash moaned in response, his lips vibrating against her breasts as his arms fell to his sides. His cock was painfully throbbing, begging to release his load into Misty's awaiting snatch. He could think of nothing more than the motion of their hips, not even the sound of the crowd's cheering heard by him.

Finally, he came hard. Three large shots of his semen shot into Misty's hungry pussy, the girl feeling it overflow in her as she slammed her hips down one last time. In the last move, she herself came hard, moaning louder than ever before. Her snatch tightened significantly harder from the climax, squeezing Ash's cock so hard that one final shot of cum came out, filling her beyond her limits and causing their mixed juices to flow out of her.

As she remained still from the climax, she felt Ash's breathing steady on her breasts, signaling that he had passed out. Releasing him, she watched as he fell flat on his back, his unconscious body going limp completely. She would then reluctantly pull herself away from Ash, removing his dick from her pussy and sitting away from him, panting hard from her arousal. Misty asked, "Who wants to go next?"


	8. Tournament Aftermath (Part 4)

May went next, she wasted no time to wrap her legs around his and hold his hands down as she placed her soft breasts on Ash's face, starting a smother hold quickly, asking, "How do my breasts feel, Ash?"

She moved her shoulders, rubbing her breasts across Ash's face, she added, "They're really soft, so soft that some guys have even passed out with them."

It was distracting to have the soft embrace over his face and cut off his breathing, which would leave him vulnerable. Luckily for the boy though, he managed to push his body up enough to free his face. He wasn't able to get her off him, but he was at least able to breathe again. This, however, caused May to pout slightly, looking down at the panting boy, "Ohhh, why'd you want out? That hurts my girls' feelings."

"Sorry, I just need to get my breath back."

Once his breathing was normal again, he allowed May to push down and cover his face once more, his face hugged more than before. She then began to shake her shoulders, pummeling Ash's unprotected face with her warm bosom, Ash mumbled, "Mrph... mmmphh... mmrphmph!"

Ash felt May's breasts knock him back and forth, seductively beating him while draining him of his oxygen. As she continued on with the breast pummel, May moved her hands down to Ash's calves. The initial contact was unnoticed by the boy, he shivered slightly as they moved up each leg. Eventually, they rested on his crotch, she then smirked as he let a moan out into her breasts, leading her to stop the pummeling of his face and focus more on pressing down on him again. Ash was still sucking on her tit flesh, May purred lightly at that, using her fingers to rub his crotch lightly, getting him to moan more into her breasts. "A boy's face is fun for me, but I also want someone or something much more...hardened."

Keeping the smother for another minute, May felt Ash's movements slow and weaken, signaling his weakened state. Releasing his face, Ash's panted heavily as he took the chance to breathe again as May continued to rub his crotch with her fingers, getting the aroused squirms from him in response, but then stop the rubbing almost instantly, changing her strategy. Wrapping her arms around him, May sat Ash up, sitting on his waist as she looked at the boy in the eyes.

Then without even a word, May kissed him wildly on the lips, surprising him with her action. As she did, she started to grind her hips against his, rubbing her already moist crotch over his protected groin. She added on to the move my licking his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth for her, she doubled her efforts in her grinding, moving her hips in a circular motion. And to add on to it, she moved her fingers up and down his body, massaging his muscles to try and relax him further.

May was really working her way on Ash, each motion brought further pleasure to him, she brought him closer to her, pressing her soft breasts hard against his bare chest. A faint moan coming from him. Feeling the moan, May pounced on the opportunity and shoved her tongue into his mouth. The action caused Ash to moan again, giving the sweet sound of pleasure that was always music to her ears. As she prodded and messaged his tongue with hers, May stared seductively into Ash's eyes, making him lose himself in the pleasure.

After a while, she disconnected their lips, a faint trail of saliva formed between their lips as she did. May had Ash lie back down as she remained mounted on his hips, purring, "That was really nice, Ash. You're a good kisser."

She was now using her free hand to pump his growing cock. The slow, methodical strokes across his member served as a means to work him towards an upcoming climax. As time went on, a naked May began to speed up her strokes, causing the boy's member to twitch as it reached its full length, saying, "Sorry Ash, but I can't let this show last for too long. If I wait too long, I might let go and then you'll be stuck so hard without cumming."

The smooth, quick strokes of May's hand seemed to almost drain Ash's muscles of his strength and transferring it to his hardened member. He could do little more than moan and gasp for breath as she worked him over, Ash grunted, "C-crap...I can't...hold it much longer!"

May spoke softly and extra seductively, "Then don't fight it, Ash? If you have to let it out, do it. Just let yourself enjoy the pleasure. Don't bottle it up too much, I think you can actually hurt yourself if you stop yourself from cumming for too long. Why not get it over with and bask in the warmth? I'm close to cumming myself."

With her handjob combined with her words, May then smiled as Ash's penis twitched and shot out several spurts of white hot cum, May purred, "Oh, I wish I could taste that right now."

She kept her handjob going, trying to get every last little spurt of his climax out, then released Ash, letting him lie in the ring as he panted, attempting to get his breath back. Dawn begged May, "Can I go next, please?"


	9. Tournament Aftermath (Part 5)

Dawn then got on Ash, lying on her stomach between his legs. She gripped his dick, rubbing it against her cheek as she said, "I'll be sure you feel nice and good before the minute's up, so good that you won't even try to get out if you last long enough."

Then, she began to lightly jerk him off, giving small licks to go along with the slow motions. The drag it gave actually amplified the pleasure, causing Ash to moan as a result.

The crowd was loving it, seeing Dawn pleasure the boy's cock with expert licks. She would lick from the base of his cock all the way up to his tip, purring lightly as she did. Her butt shook in excitment as she made sure every side and every millimeter of his cock was getting undying attention, every kiss and evry lick was getting a small twitch from the appendage. Ash was breathing as he thought, "Shit...it feels so fucking good, too good even."

Ash started to run his hands through Dawn's hand, causing her to smile. He was starting to lose himself to the pleasure, but enjoyed how Dawn was keeping him in sexy holds, which should be all the easier for the woman, Dawn purred, "That's a good Ash."

She stopped her licking and then advised him, "Keep rubbing my head like that and I'll continue to give you pleasure."

Lowering her head, Dawn slowly swallowed his cock, getting him to roll his head back from the new sensation. Starting slow, she would take her time to bob her head up and down his shaft, using her tongue to lick the base of his cock. She would pause every time she made it to his tip to gently suck on it, going back down and continuing the cycle of her blowjob.

The increase in pleasure lead Ash to start rubbing Dawn's head, mostly her ears, causing her eyes to widen. An aroused blush formed on her as something seemed to take her over, now sucking his entire length as she bobbed up and down faster. To Dawn, she felt that ears were a little sensitive. Rubbing her ears felt almost as arousing as Ash rubbing her clit, but the clit rubbing was what sent her into an aroused frenzy.

The sudden amplification to her blowjob completely caught Ash off guard, getting him to stop rubbing her ears and place his hands on the ring floor. He was fighting off an orgasm he felt could significantly affect his strength, but was fighting a losing battle as precum was oozing out of his tip.

Even with her ears no longer being rubbed, Dawn continued with vigorous fervor. Just the small time was all it took to make her wild with lust, currently not interested in making a show of the intense blowjob. Each bob of her head lead to his dick going deeper and deeper until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

She however didn't even gag as she began to deep throat him, letting his cock completely fill her mouth as she worked crazily for his cum. Ash couldn't find the strength to try and free himself as the pressure from Dawn's blowjob kept him from even thinking straight. He moaned, "Ahhhh... shit."

Ash finally felt himself reach his limit as he groaned, "Too... much... pleasure."

With a thrust of his hips, Ash bursted into a large climax, his seed shooting right down Dawn's throat as she kept sucking him off. As she sucked him clean, she rubbed her thighs together in arousal, desperately wanting to go further with their intercourse. Once she finished cleaning him off, Dawn slowly pulled herself away from his cock. As she looked at Ash, she was panting heavily with arousal, her blush intensifying as Ash's eyes weakly looked back at her.

She then slowly crawled her way to be face to face with Ash, moving like a predator stalking its prey. Her gaze was clearly flooded with lust, evident enough with the distant gaze she had, panting, "Oh silly, silly Ash."

Dawn stared into his eyes. "You're really making this difficult for me. I really wanted to save this for the end, but my insides are too hot, I need to take this a step further."

As she was wrestled her tongue with his, she rubbed her hands down his chest, pressing her body flush against his, rubbing herself on him, making him feel just how warm she was. As she kept moving herself on him, her hands began to move on autopilot, moving down to Ash's dick and wrapping around it. Once she had her grip, Dawn would then sit up, bringing Ash up with her to keep their erotic make out going as she raised her waist up.

Everyone could tell what she was going to do immediately after, seeing her fingers position the tip of his cock against her pussy. The boy could feel just how excited she was, feeling that she was already dripping before even starting. Then, even without so much as a warning, she plunged herself on his shaft, impaling herself as her tails released his girth. Dawn separated her lips from Ash's to moan loudly, her head rolling back. She then started to rotate her hips, smearing his length around her insides. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she moved with fervor, the pleasure affecting her as much as it was Ash, moaning, "Nyaaash!"

She moved her head down and licked his neck, now moving up and down his length with intensity, saying, "I just can't stop! My core just needed to be filled and you're driving me even crazier now that you're inside of me!"

"Nnngh...you're certainly...making that much clear."

Ash felt himself go deeper into Dawn's snatch with each motion. Added with her licking up his neck to his ear, lightly biting his ear, it was a complete wonder that he wasn't already cumming. Dawn placing her hands on his shoulders, keeping herself up as she sped up, continuously impaling herself on his cock. "Just...hold...on...for a little bit...Ash!"

"I... I can tr-mmpph!"

Before he could finish, Dawn once again started an intense make out with the boy. This time as they rolled their tongues together, Dawn sucked his with need. She was completely overloading Ash's senses with her continuous assault of pleasure. She showed no signs of slowing down as her hips, her tight folds squeezing and suckling his girth without restraint.

He was in complete nirvana with his member inside her vagina, feeling each small stroke and squeeze her labia gave him as she rode him. Ash was on the very verge of cumming, his girth pulsing with the need for release. The girl on top of him felt his member pulse in her and disconnected her lips to stare lustfully into his eyes, warning him, "Here it comes."

Upon her words, Ash felt the need to hold back vanish and came powerfully, shooting several spurt of cum into Dawn's awaiting snatch. Then, to add to the pleasure, Dawn came hard, squeezing his girth even tighter as she released her pent up lust. As the afterglow came in, Dawn released Ash's shoulders, allowing him to fall onto his back in a panting mess. Dawn herself was breathing heavily, but her lust crazed eyes cleared more and her blush mild down to being slightly visible on her cheeks.

Ash said to those that have yet to pleasure him, "Four down, four to go. Who's next?"


	10. Tournament Aftermath (Part 6)

Iris jumped up to him, planting her breasts on his face. Using his position to her advantage, Iris began smothering him with her breasts. All Ash could do was try in vain to get a gasp of air from the depths of her cleavage, getting a seductive giggle from her as a result. A naked Iris teased "Oh, Ash. You know we all look good in the raw."

She pulled his head deeper in her breasts, completely covering his face with her soft orbs, purring, "You should know that you can't get any air while my girls have a hold of you."

As his attempts at breathing caused him to suck on her flesh again, Iris was rubbing his head teasingly as she giggled, "But don't you worry, I would not go too far, I'm not actually going to try to suffocate you."

The grip on Ash's head never wavered as the boy stopped trying to push her away, no longer managing to budge her with his depleting strength. It wouldn't be long before he would be knocked out and he knew that when that happened, he was beyond helpless and just opted to let whatever could happen happen.

Iris thought very similarly, but knew he had been helpless since her first hold. After almost two to three minutes of straight smothering, Iris felt Ash go limp in her hold, now only held up by her alone. The boy's calm breathing on her breasts was all she needed to know that he was unconscious and released her prisoner, then laid him on the ring and moved around while pacing, waiting for Ash to slowly come out of his exhausted state. Eventually, his eyes opened and the naked guy regained conscious.

The sight that greeted him was Iris standing at his feet, sweat going down her flawless skin and the mischievous smile that she had on her delicate face, "You've been a lot of fun, Ash. I'm glad to be having sex with you."

She then closed her eyes as she went down and laid between his legs once again, this time holding herself up with her elbows, "However, I know you're tired and can't keep going much longer, but just hang in there. You have three more girls after me."

Continuing on, Iris gripped the sides of her breasts and brought her chest up, holding her orbs just on the sides of Okami's half hard member, "Now Ash, before we're done, my girls have been waiting patiently and I think they're ready to take on everyone's favorite opponent."

She then pressed her breasts against his penis, getting a throaty moan from him. Iris then lightly began to shake her chest, rolling his boyhood around her warm bosom as she then began to increase the movement of her breasts, feeling Ash's member grow as she did, Irisi narrated, "Ash's penis having trouble dealing with two opponents at once, but he holds strong as they attempt to bring him to a submission! They're really putting him through the wringer as they try to give him release! He's done this with four other girls, four more couldn't hurt."

Almost another whole minute or two went by when Ash's girth grew back to full length, his tip poking out of her cleavage as she ups the momentum even more, Iris said, "Ash, your cock is starting to falter! The recent combo move from my breasts seem to have taken a lot out of your dick! How much longer can you last against me?"

Ash moaned, "I don't know."

As precum started to ooze from his tip, Iris then started to lick at his girth's tip. She wasn't able to enjoy his cum's taste before due to it mostly being held in by Ash, but now, she was sure to enjoy every last drop as she purred, "Nyaaaaa. Ash, your thingy is losing ground, you're barely standing on your own feet, all my challengers have to do now is finish this and you'll be squirting in no time."

Ash bit his lip in an attempt to hold his climax back, being defiant to the end. Unfortunately, he had no strength to even try and get out. All he could do was make Iris work for her climax, which was something she was more than able and glad to do.

Alternating between licking and sucking his tip, Iris entered the final stretch of her tit fuck. Rolling her breasts in alternate directions, she could feel his cock twitch and pulse, the desire to cum overtaking him. To finish him, she took the head of his cock in her mouth and began to suck, sucking his precum just as it would ooze out of the tip, drop after drop. Ash screamed, "Ohhh fuuuuuck!"

With his defiance crushed, Ash came hard into Iris's mouth. There was so much that she wasn't able to hold it all in her mouth and she had to pull her mouth away to breathe while also having to spit some out to swallow better. Iris moaned with delight, "And so Ash has cum again! Iris's breasts have proven their worth just like everyone today so far! The question will the remaining women be able to achieve the same result?"

Iris was watching as his cum continued to spurt out for three more shots, then four, then five. Even with all everyone put him through, he managed to surprise her with the amount he shot out. She mounted his waist and pushed his shoulders down onto the ring, saying, "Next."


	11. Tournament Aftermath (Part 7)

Mallow asked Ash to sit on his knees. Once he was down, Mallow smirked as she looked down to him, "You look good down on your knees, but I think I know a way you'll look better."

Without another word, Mallow turned around and hip bumped Ash, knocking him down onto his back. The hip bump had a surprising amount of force, leaving him slightly stunned as he sprawled down. As she watched him, Mallow moved to stand right over him. Once there, she'd wait until he appeared to regain focus and stare up at her, then tauntingly said, "Hi."

Then, she gently lowered her rear onto his chest, then stood back up to perform another hip drop, this time on his stomach to knock his already limited wind out of him. She remained sitting on his back for a few seconds, kissing him before standing back up to do a third hip drop right on his face. The crowd cheered as Mallow so quickly had the boy down and stunned, using nothing but her hips and rear no less. With his face pinned under her, she had no intention of getting up this time. Instead, she remained firmly planted on top of him, smothering him with her crotch covering his nose and face.

She would then start to grind her crotch against his features, already feeling a rush of domination over the boy, but she was only able to keep the grind up for a minute before Ash jerked his body up, knocking her off of his face. While the boy was glad to breathe again as he started to stand, Mallow feigned dissatisfaction as she was standing up to face the winded boy, "Hey, you didn't let me finish."

Ash responded as he started to regain his breath, "Oh, I wouldn't let you have it so easily.

Mallow bluffed, "Oh buddy, you'll have wished you remained underneath me by the end of this."

Bringing her legs up, she tightly wrapped them around his abdomen for a body scissors before pulling his face down into her cleavage, cutting off his breathing, the sudden counter done by Mallow had completely caught Ash off guard, he was getting weak. The audience saw this as Ash's legs were visibly struggling under his weight now. His lungs were begging for oxygen and without it, he wouldn't be able to keep his hold on her for long. As he fell to one knee his grip on Mallow started to weaken, giving her and opening she happily took.

She would release the body scissors on him to plant her feet on the ground, now putting her effort into pulling his head tightly into her embracing breasts. As his grip on her weakened, her grip on him would only increase, pulling him deeper and deeper into her warm embrace. Before long, his arms were hanging limply by his sides, the lack of oxygen weakening him to the point where he couldn't raise his arms anymore. When his arms released her, Mallow smirked darkly as she looked down to his hair, "Awww, is the poor boy not able to keep up with my breasts now? Don't feel too bad, we all knew this is what would happen."

Now with Ash weak, Mallow would release him, lay him down, stand up and move to between his legs. She then grabbed his ankles and held firmly, placing her right foot onto his penis, then began to lightly rub her foot up and down his penis, aiming to get him to full mast.

She moved her foot slowly and delicately, making sure to put emphasis on his phallus's tip before going back down the base. The boy would moan every other stroke as she worked him over, the moans he gave off were music to her ears, giving her a dark grin as she worked more of them out of him. Soon, she released his legs, but kept her foot on his now erect cock. "Your friend down here was just getting to know my feet, says a lot about a guy like you doesn't it?"

Mallow moved to mount Ash's waist, her ass just teasing his manhood with their intimate touch as she rubbed her hands up to his chest. She continue to grind her ass against his hard on, then she stroked his manhood, then moved to lay down on him, having her lips right next to his ear, kissing it as she started to grind her crotch against his, getting another moan from him as she licked his ear. His girth was twitching, likely on the verge of a climax, so she moved Ash over her shoulders, then wrapped one hand around his neck and the other on his thigh, starting to pull down hard, stretching his back for a few seconds before continuing. Mallow moved her arm to continue pulling down on his thigh while moving her hand up, gripping his manhood firmly.

As she now continuously stretched Ash's back, Mallow now started to rapidly jerk his cock as she pulled his back down more, increasing the tempo on his cock as she felt it twitch, Ash told him, "Don't stop, not until my damn cock bursts out for everyone to see."

Mallow then stopped with the rapidness and went for a more thorough handjob, feeling every curve and vein of his twitching erection. The onslaught of pleasure prompted Mallow to say, "You're at your limit. I can feel it, your cock's starting to burn up. All that lust a desire screaming and twitching to escape your hard on. Why continue to fight it?"

She then made sure to pull down more on his neck, pulling his face down in order to kiss him, shoving her tongue right into his mouth. The intense make out had now completely taken Ash's mind off of his climax, he blindly wrestled his tongue with hers, then she suddenly pulled away, panting lightly as she stared right into his eyes, "Cum for me, Ash. Give me the satisfaction of pleasing sexually. Cum like the hypersexual boy you are."

"Oh...ooohhhhhhhh god...!"

Ash's hips bucked as he came heavily. Long ropes of his sticky cum shot out into the air as she jerked him through the draining climax. With each spurt, she'd go down the base of his cock and rise back up in time for the next.

Once the last of his climax was shot out, Mallow grinned as she turned to look at his half hard phallus, "My, my. You sure came a lot there."

Ash said, "Six down, two to go."


	12. Tournament Aftermath (Part 8)

Lana kneeled down to suck Ash's rampant cock, sliding slowly down towards his cock. Ash was unsure if he could take it again so soon. Her mouth found his cock and it twitched as she enveloped the head in her mouth. Ash groaned much to her delight, she must have been doing something right. It just felt right and Lana went to town on him, licking the sensitive underside of his prick raised a further moan. She caressed his balls, causing another groan, Ash gasped, "Lana you're making me cum."

She withdrew her attention and smiled, "Oh dear that will never do, will it?"

The look on his face was a picture, Lanan wrapped my hand around his cock and devoured him, her hand moving in perfect unison with her mouth. It didn't take long before she felt Ash expand, she knew he was cumming, he sat down in the mud and arched his back, "Jesus Lana."

He gripped her hair as he filled her mouth with a huge blast of cum, Lana tasted and swallowed Ash's sperm. Several shots later, she felt Ash relax. Lana hadn't missed a single drop although she had to swallow pretty quickly as he drained his balls into her most willing mouth.

Letting his deflating prick slip from her mouth, Lana thought about his cock and how badly she wanted it even thought Ash just ejaculated, she slipped her hand between her legs, feeling that she was super aroused. Lana was touching her swollen clit and erotically it rubbed a little, she closed her eyes and began to dream of Ash's cock, Lana felt like she was going to cum quickly as her fingers worked their magic.

What Lana did next was instinctive, she stopped touching herself, she reached out and took hold of his cock once again, it twitched like crazy in her hand. She moved quickly kneeling up and took him into her mouth. Ash stood there, moaning and touching Lana's butt as she sucked on his very hard cock. Lana coated him completely with her saliva before taking him from her lips, giggling, "Put your hands anywhere you like as you attend to this."

Lana spun around onto all fours sticking, her bum into the air, her legs unashamedly open, her head hovering above the mud below. Ash knew he could not resist, Lana was too horny and turned on at the pose she had adopted, completely aware he had a birds eye view of her most intimate parts.

Ash rubbed the head of his cock along her slit, he soon found her entrance and wasted no time in getting in position. Lana felt him open her pussy lips and slip inside her wet fanny. Of course, the size of his cock stretched her, Lana was ready and knew what to expect in terms of size. What she wasn't ready for was the urgency of Ash's desire, he held her hips firmly and once the head of his cock was in her. He wasted no time in thrusting into me about half the length of his cock with his first stroke, his second stroke had about three quarters, the third was when he was finally in to the hilt, Lana hissed, "Oooooooooh yeeeeeessssss."

His fourth or probably the fifth stroke was where he had her orgasm starting as he fucked Lana hard, forcing her to grip the side of the wrestling ring hard while Lana was screaming into the mud, the ecstasy that was ripping through her was indescribable. Never before had any man or anything induced anywhere close to this to her.

Her pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her naked body, it was just one extended orgasm after another with perhaps only two, three or even four deep thrusts in between. There was no telling how long it went on, there was no telling how many times she came, there was no telling if she passed out or not. Neither Ash nor Lana knew the answer to any of those questions, what Lana did know was that she was possibly getting the fucking of her life and whilst her orgasms had slowed, she could now feel something amazing imminent.

The familiar commencement of an orgasm was starting, deep, deep inside. Ash was still holding her hips, fucking her doggy style only now he was giving her the full length, withdrawing almost completely before plunging in to the hilt. On occasions, her knees would sometimes get weak and her legs would fall down. Lana was building up to what she could only describe as a truly mind-blowing orgasm and it hit her like a tornado, she lost complete control, that was for certain. It seemed to go on and on, turning her fanny inside out or so it felt. She was just returning to some sort of normality when I felt Ash's cock expand as he approached his own climax, this set her off again. Lana remembered screaming with pleasure then she was certain that she passed out.

Ash said, "I guess one more and we're done. Lillie, looks like you're up."


	13. Tournament Aftermath (Part 9)

With Ash's permission, Lillie started to jerk his dick, working it over in a slow, methodic speed. Ash moaned as she worked him back up to yet another shameful erection. Lillie suddenly stopped her handjob, staring at the erection with a mischievous gaze. "Your body still caves in to the pleasure. It's all you really want in this, isn't it?"

Then, without even waiting for a response, Lillie began to lick Ash erect cock, getting a prolonged moan from him. She treated his manhood like little more than a popsicle, licking up and down it in slow movements. Lillie was sending his brain into a meltdown with her licking as she said, "The satisfaction you demand, it's surprising how this all happened over the course of one day."

Once she finished speaking, Lillie slowly took his girth into her mouth, now slowly bobbing her head up and down. It was clear to her that his satisfaction would only end with him being completely drained physically and sexually and the whole crowd was excited to see the whole thing.

Ash continued to moan as she worked him over, her warm mouth inviting as she licked around his cock. His sensitive member was nothing more than another conquest for them and she wouldn't stop until he came into her mouth. As she moved down, she licked every inch of him that she could. When she moved back up, she sucked deeply, humming faintly the whole time to make the pleasure all the more electrifying.

Soon, they got into an incredible 69 with Ash on top, it was becoming almost too much for the boy to handle as his increase in moaning and twitching cock was proving to her. She had him completely wrapped around her finger at this point as she doubled her efforts, wanting him to cum now so that everyone will have had a turn.

After five minutes of straight, erotic stimulation, Ash's cock twitched before he came heavily. Shot after shot of the sticky substance flooded into her awaiting mouth as she greedily sucked every drop she could. By the end of it, only a small amount of his seed had escaped to drip down to her chin, the rest having been claimed by the sexy naked Lillie as she said, "Mmmmm, that's more like it."

She relieved her mouth from his cock, licking the remaining cum off her mouth, but was now more than ready to suck more out of him, so she asked Ash to sit down, then she moved forward, placing his member between her breasts to move her impressive chest around it, now stimulating him with a tit fuck. Lillie pressed her breasts together, locking him in tight as she continued to pleasure him, asking, "Wouldn't you like to me completely drain you of every last drop of seed you have?"

He said, "Sure would."

Lillie lied on her stomach as she used her heavenly soft breasts to jerk him, she engulfed the tip of his member with her mouth, sucking and licking it as the rest of it was completely enveloped by her bosom. The newest show of sexuality was already building Ash up, his erection returning as her breasts continued to make contact with it. The added mouth job had only served to stimulate him faster, something she had to do if she planned on getting him to cum again just after his climax. Ash moaned, "Ohhhh god..."

She jerked her breasts up and down, not even pausing as she sucked and licked his tip. With each movement, she drew him closer to another climax, surprising him at how quickly she could do so after already cumming. Lillie moaned as she sucked his tip relentlessly, holding nothing back as she worked him over and over.

It was no surprise that Ash could last little more than two minutes before cumming once more, shooting two large loads of cum into Lillie's awaiting mouth. The amount had proven to be too much for her so suddenly as most of it escaped from her mouth and down her chin, some drops landing on the top of her large breasts. While she didn't get as much as she wanted, she gladly swallowed the load she had gathered. Ash asked, "How much more of this can I take, I wonder?"

Lillie looked at his twitching and surprisingly still erect cock, saying, "Oh my, you're still raring to go huh?"

She then giggled mischievously as she stepped away from Ash, who walked to the center of the ring and lied on his back, Lillie was instructed to go down to mount his thighs, her pussy just inches away from his manhood. Ash said, "All they want is a show and I'm more than glad to give it to them."

Lillie then moved forward, positioning her pussy right over his girth while placing a hand on his chest, lowered herself down and took his whole cock into her in one move. She lightly moaned as she felt her walls clench his girth, reveling in the pleasure of filling herself, "Your cock is so good at filling me up."

Ash said, "Y-you are s-so tight-mmmphh!"

He quickly buried his head deep into her voluptuous breasts as Lillie was now slowly moving up and down his girth, initiating a sex-lock. Ash repeatedly face planted her breasts as she rode him wildly, the pleasure causing both of their her cheeks to turn slightly red. Each thrust put him deeper and deeper into her and they both fulfilled each other's lust.

As for Ash, the pleasure was sending him deeper into nirvana. Every time she pulled up to his tip, the rest of his penis cried in desire to be in her once more. When she slid back down, it bathed in the tightness and warmth her vagina gave him. He was pushed further and further into his lust until it finally took over and he bucked his hips up to meet with her thrusts. Lillie moaned loudly as one of his thrusts hit her G-spot. The action was enough to cause her to cum, her pussy clenching tight on his girth like a fist. This in return got a throaty moan from Ash, his seed shooting out in a destructive climax from the pleasure.

The sudden climax from both left Lillie temporarily out of breath, falling forward and pinning Ash underneath her curves. Both were panting heavily, trying to regain their breath. However, Ash did little more than bathe in Lillie's cleavage, moistening them as he kept smothering his face in them.

After a minute of recovery, Lillie pushed herself up to a sitting position and said, "I haven't gotten enough of you cum to be satisfied. Even as your seed flowed out of my pussy, I desire more from you."

"Say no more."

Ash allowed Lillie to ride him cowgirl style, continuing the sexy show as he questioned her, "You really don't think that I filled you up enough to make you satisfied? You're pretty needy."

Lillie kept riding him, it was seen possibly that the crowd was enjoying this show even more. Their hips met more freely than before, the whole way not even close to be hidden from the crowd. As she rode him, Lillie's soft, luscious breasts bounced in every direction. Adding in their sweaty, shining skin made it quite the sight to behold.

She was still massaging his balls as she continued to fuck him, his erection throbbing for release. His senses were near overload as she continued to send wave after wave of pleasure through his entire being. Finally, Ash exploded with another climax, the hot seed managing to warm up Lillie's whole being and make her cum herself. As her snatch tensed around his tool tightly, it managed to squeeze one last large load of cum out of him, draining the last of his energy.

As she recovered from the afterglow of their last climax, she grinned brightly as she removed his now flaccid cock out of her full snatch. A mix of their juices slowly seeped out of her. Once she was standing tall, Ash beckoned all eight of them to join him a group hug, "That was awesome. You all did wonderful, what do you want to do now?"


	14. Acerola Makes Ten

Just as they were about to wrap the mud wrestling tournament, Acerola walked in on their fun and was shocked to see Ash and his eight lovers completely naked and covered in mud. Ash asked, "Acerola? What are you doing here?"

Acerola replied, "That's what I came to ask you. I heard moaning from a distance, so I came here. What's going on?"

"Mud wrestling."

"Oh, I don't wanna get my clothes dirty. If you want to have sex with me, wash yourself off."

Ash walked to a nearby garden hose and washed off the mud, then grabbed a towel from nearby and dried off. Once he was clean, Acerola peeled off her blue dress, letting her beautiful breasts free. They bounced briefly, celebrating their freedom, then stood still, a treat for his eyes and soon for his hands and mouth.

He walked towards her and took one firm, perfect titty in either hand and began to gently lick one of them. Acerola was justifiably proud of her glorious glands and liked to have him pay homage to them. Ash just liked licking and sucking them and alternated between the twin beauties, licking one erect nipple for a few strokes and then going to the other. She began purring as Ash switched from licking to sucking and licking, taking as much of a pleasure globe as he could into my mouth, then sucking gently on it while caressing the nipple with his tongue.

Again, Ash alternated his attentions between the luscious beauties, licking and sucking on the right one for a few seconds, then licking and sucking on the left one. Whichever titty wasn't receiving attention from his lips and tongue was being gently kneaded by his hand. Acerola's purring became louder and she easily lubricated from her sucking and licking her titties and she was doing so then, copiously, but she could not cum from it. It was immensely enjoyable to both of them, so neither of them was in any hurry. The eight others masturbated as they watched.

After a long and mutually enjoyable time, Acerola pushed his head down. On the way, Ash stopped to lick her navel, Acerola giggled as she kept pushing him lower on her gorgeous body. After Ash reached her pubic hair, he grabbed her beautiful ass. With a big smile on his face, Ash gazed on the feast before him and he smiled again at the look of pure lust on his face.

He leaned forward to lick her love hole, but before Ash began licking, he breathed in the heavenly aroma. After enjoying the aroma, Ash slid his tongue into her love hole and began lapping at her fresh juices, enjoying the delicious taste. Acerola's purring grew louder and she began to slowly hump her pussy against his face. Ash knew she still had a way to go before cumming and a lot of enjoyment for both of them, so he worked his way up her pussy lips, going from left to right and back again.

Acerola purred louder and her breathing more ragged and she fucked her pussy faster against Ash's face. They both knew Ash was going to her clit and once he got there, she would cum quickly. He liked it when a woman came as he was eating her pussy because he felt good about it and because of the wonderful aromas and delightful juices that were produced, but Ash was having such a great time eating her pussy that he was in no hurry. She was less patient and shifted her body slightly toward him and her clit was in his mouth. Ash accepted the inevitable and began sucking and licking on her adorable love button as he had sucked and licked on her nipples earlier.

She started cumming, her purring turned to snorting and her legs clamped around his head, her body tensed as she grinded her pussy into his face. Ash loved it, Acerola's pussy smelled great and he kept her clit in his mouth as he continued licking and sucking until she finished cumming and slumped on the grass. Eagerly, Ash licked all the delicious fresh pussy juices out of her love hole.

Next, Ash asked Acerola to get up on her knees and elbows in anticipation, with her heart-shaped ass pointing at him. Her ass was a visual delight and a delight to fondle and caress like everyone else's, the best part was what was between her asscheeks. He spread them gently and looked at her cleft and her adorable pink rosebud was already twitching in anticipation and scrupulously clean.

Already, she was purring when Ash began kissing each cheek where the skin was smooth and soft and his tongue loved the texture. Acerola was purring louder now and a bit impatiently because she wanted me to get to the most sensitive part, her sweet, pink rosebud. Finally, Ash was there and he squirmed his tongue in slightly. She reached back and spread her cheeks to allow greater access to vagina and his tongue went in as far as it would go. Her purring resumed a more contented tone.

Acerola's ass was slightly more sensitive than her nipples, but she wouldn't cum from him licking her pussy from behind. He would have to massage her clit to bring that about and Ash was in no hurry, but hurried up for her sake. Ash began painting the vulva with broad strokes of his tongue, up and down, sometimes back and forth. She was now on her elbows and knees as she thrashed her head and wiggled her butt against my face. Acerola wanted to cum, she reached back again, Ash thought to spread her cheeks, but instead, she took his hand and placed it on her clit, so Ash took the hint and began to caress the sweet little love button.

Now, she was very close and his fingers on her clit caused her to cum again with gusto. She fell flat on the ground, his hand pressed tightly against her clit as he continued licking her lovely labia and caressing her precious clit until she finished cumming.

By the time she finished cumming, Ash was now lying on his back as Acerola straddled him on her knees, took his eager shaft in her hand and slipped his cock head into her pussy, then slowly lowered herself until she had impaled her sweet slippery pussy. With her perfect titties bouncing up and down in front of him, it was a tactile and visual delight. Acerola preferred it because she could control the depth of penetration and the speed.

The purple-haired woman rocked slowly back and forth and his cock moved in and out of her pussy. Ash moved his hips slowly to give her a variety of motions. A blissful smile was on her face and Ash could hear her purring. What they both wanted was a nice slow fuck, she started rocking sideways because she wanted Ash's cock to massage ever centimeter of her heavenly love hole. The other eight women smiled at the erotic sight, both Ash and Acerola completely naked with Acerola bouncing up, down, back and forth with his cock all the way in her beautiful pussy. What they were doing was enormously pleasurable to both of they and everyone watching.

Ash reached up and caressed her beautiful titties, one in either hand. She leaned forward as Ash took one of her luscious twins boobs in her mouth and began sucking and licking again while Acerola continued to pump her pussy slowly on his cock. It continued for a few minutes and then Acerola leaned back again and began swiveling her body, providing a new stimulation to his cock and her pussy. They were enjoying their varied fucking motions and getting so much pleasure that neither of them wanted to cum for a while, but even the best things had to end.

He could feel his climax building and he told her he was almost ready to cum. Acerola shifted her position and her strokes became longer and deeper as well as faster. Her purring changed to grunting and Ash could tell she was also ready to cum, so Ash put his hands on her hips to steady her. Faster and faster, she pumped her pussy up and down, rubbing his cock and her clit together until, after several extremely enjoyable minutes, she started cumming and her pussy muscles squeezed his cock tighter. The extra squeeze put him over the top and Ash grunted, pulled her down tightly on his cock and pumped his ejaculate into her.

Acerola continued her rocking motion a few more strokes while she finished cumming and her talented pussy muscles milked the last juices out of his cock. Then, she sprawled on top of him with her face nestling affectionately against his shoulder. After a very pleasant period lying quietly together, his flaccid cock slipped out of its perfect love nest. They lied there, both of them covered in her pussy juices. Serena said, "Welcome to the harem, Acerola. Hope you like nudism."


	15. Casey Makes Eleven

Suddenly, Ash's eyes were covered by a set of hands and a voice was heard, "Guess who?"

Ash could hardly recognize the voice, but amanged to figure it out, "Casey?"

"Correct!"

Casey uncovered his eyes and made him face her, he said, "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"The constant fucking and moaning. I wanna get in on this."

After Casey ripped off her clothes, Ash was commanded to feel her arms and breasts with his hands before they made their way down to her legs. Ash gently massaged her hips and then ran his hand up her thighs several times. Finally, his hands glided down the inside of her thighs and then to the area between her belly button and clitoris. He loved the way her naked body looked right there, he held his hand there for a second, thinking about how his cock would be buried inside her right there later. Then, he moved his hand down a bit until her pussy was covered by his fingers. Just then, Casey rolled away from Ash, made his lie down and climbed onto his side. Ash could see she was going to be a bit of a tease and make him work.

He grabbed onto her hip and slid himself a bit closer. From there, Ash moved his hands to the small of her back where he rubbed deeply into Casey's muscles. From her tail bone to the middle of her back, he was kneading and prodding along the way, then he graduated to her neck. Again, he was firmly driving his thumb and fingers into her sexy body. A naked woman was something Ash could never get enough of. They were soft in all the right places.

By now, Ash was ready to go again. Casey's body had brought Ash's cock back to life faster than he thought possible. Ash got up on all fours and forcefully turned Casey onto her back again. She seemed to enjoy it, her legs were still together, so Ash used both hands to spread them apart as he climbed on top of her. He pressed his body onto hers and gently kissed her shoulder and then her neck, then her ears.

His cock was now completely hard again and pressing against her pussy and clit. Ash brought his body up again and looked down. Some semen from his previous blowjob encounters was pooled at the tip, he reached down and wiped it onto her clit, then guided the shaft around and around in circles over her clit. Massaging and stirring the gooey mess all over her pussy, Ash then proceeded to rub his cock up and down between her lips, lubricating the tip. Eventually, Ash slowed down and allowed his shaft to come to rest with the head just between her warm wet pussy lips. That was when Ash looked her in the eyes, grabbed her by both hips and slid inside, never breaking eye contact. He could tell by the look on her face that she approved.

Then, Ash pulled out a bit as he leaned forward and placed his mouth over her left nipple, Ash's tongue was swirling while his mouth sucked on her. His right hand found her other breast and pinched just a bit harder than he usually did. When Ash was done rolling his tongue around her left side, he switched, again pinching with an increased pressure.

Finally, he lifted himself up to look Casey in the eyes again. He reached for both of her hands again and brought them both over her head. His hands wrapped around her wrists and Ash pinned her to the floor. There was no struggle from her, though. In fact, the look on her face was again telling Ash that she was enjoying herself. With Casey as his temporary captive, Ash began to slowly withdraw and insert himself between her legs. The feeling of her body against his was exquisite. Every so often, Ash would lean forward and kiss from her neck up to her ear and back down.

Before things got too heated, Ash released Casey from his grasp and sat in a more upright position. Ash grabbed her under both thighs and with all his strength, he pulled her further onto his cock. Then, Ash's hands went down to her hips and he proceeded to plow into her again and again. Casey's breasts shook with each thrust. With one last hard push, Ash let go of her hips and she settled back down onto the ground. He ran his hands up the sides of her body and back down again.

Ash then suggested for Casey to get on all fours, which she did with an eagerness he was happy to see. Casey rolled over and her ass was presented before Ash, who edged forward between her legs and guided his cock back into her waiting hole. No hesitation or being gentle, Ash thrust straight back inside her and didn't stop until it was physically impossible to go further. Ash could feel her cervix brush against the tip of his cock. Filling women so completely was always a huge turn on for Ash. He kept his cock shoved in her and ran his hands slowly down her back and to her shoulders. Both of his hands grabbed her there and pressed her back against him. Ash then ran his hands over Casey's body and down to cup her breasts before coming back to her hips.

With her hips again in Ash's grasp, he slowly with drew his dick from her depths until just the tip remained and then, just as slowly, Ash pressed all the way back in. The next thrust didn't come out nearly as far, but Ash pulled her entire body by the hips back against him. Again and again, Ash fucked Casey from behind as hard as he could, punishing and challenging her pussy to take all of him, time and time again.

Every so often, he would release one side of her hips and give her a good strong slap on her ass. A harder spanking than Casey were used to, harder than Ash had done to her before. After a few minutes, Ash began to slow down and move his hands up her body again. This time, his right hand reached forward and partially around her neck. He massaged her neck as he continued to pound into her from behind. Casey was so vulnerable and it was so sexy, she was subject to my sexual whims. If Ash had wanted to fill her pussy right then and there, he could, she would have taken it and liked it.

However, Ash instead eased up on the neck massaging and slowed his pace before finally withdrawing his shaft from her warm vagina. As if Casey already knew what to do next, she rolled back over and spread her legs before him. Ash climbed back on top of her and looked her in the eyes again as his cock spread her lips and slid back into her pussy. He sat back and started to slowly pick up the pace, his right hand again finding your breast and pinching her nipples a bit harder than he usually did.

His left hand was over her thigh, securely holding her hips in place. After playing with her breasts, Ash brought his hand up again around her neck. This time, his hand covered nearly the entire front of her neck and he rubbed it a little rougher whiel he fucked Casey hard and rhythmically.

Ash could tell Casey was enjoying herself and when he thought she might have been close, he released her from his clasp and slid his arm under her neck, drawing his body close to hers. His left hand grabbed her ass as Ash picked up the pace and continued to assault her body. He grinded into Casey and held her tightly against her as Ash pushed his cock into her over and over again. Casey was trapped in his grasp, she was silent, but Ash felt her body begin to shake as she came. Ash continued on for a few more strokes before pulling her to him with both arms as Ash ejaculated in your depths. Whatever cum he had left spilled out into her body as they clung to each other.

They laid there for several minutes before they began to loosen their grip on each other. Finally, Ash moved back a bit and slipped free from her body. Casey lied on her back on his side next to Ash. He placed his hand just above her pelvis where he had just filled her inside as if to admire her handy work. Everyone else was masturbating as they looked to their left and right for any other visitors.


	16. Zoey Makes Twelve

Just then, Zoey entered, covering her mouth to keep from laughing as she smiled, "Ash, why are you nakie?"

Ash answered, "Nudism is one common interest I have with all the laides here."

Zoey ripped off her clothing, saying, "Was wondering when you'd invite me to the party."

"You got here before I could."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Ash's hands on a naked Zoey made her tingle. She heard him squirt some massage oil from nearby into his hands and then rubbed them together. Straddling over her middle, Ash took a deep breath and he caressed oil over his arms and shoulders first. The feel of Ash's hands on Zoey's naked body was getting her very excited. Zoey went to stop Ash as he leaned in for a kiss to settle his nerves. Of course, fondling her breasts helped as well, Ash was gently massaging the oil in and as he began to suck on her nipples.

Zoey felt like her pussy was on fire. Little moans escaped her lips as she felt his hardness push against her middle. Moving down to her legs, Ash began to rub the oil on them and worked his way up. His breathing became more and more difficult for Zoey when Ash finally reached her inner thighs. Massaging the oil in with a much firmer touch made the naked woman squirm. Then, rubbing oil into her middle, she felt her exposed wetness increase exponentially.

She thought Ash would be almost done when he close to her lower region, letting the sun's rays beat down on her bare pussy. Zoey noticed Ash was actually far from done as he bent over and started to softly kiss her neck. While doing so, he whispered in her ear, "You just need to relax and enjoy, Zoey. Have some fun without your clothes."

"How can I not, Ash? Your skin is so hot on mine that it is starting to sear and your smell is overwhelmingly mesmerizing. Look at us, Ash. We're all completely naked and fucking where we're not supposed to, but at this point, I don't care if someone else can see or not."

Licking his way down Zoey's body, Ash was soon frozen in place as he tantalized her nipples with little nibbles and bites. Zoey heard one of the girls grab a glass of ice cold water, but it didn't register. She couldn't think of anything else while Ash's tongue swept over my slit. He moved her legs so they were on either side of Ash, spreading apart her hot, wet lips. They glistened in the sun.

As Zoey's cunt glistened, she thought that she knew what was coming next, but gasped when he slid an ice cube over her clit and let the cool water drip down to her rear. It caused Zoey to buck her hips, yet the whole sensation felt enticingly good at the same time. The ice melted fast and so Ash placed another ice cube over my entrance, pushing it in a little, but it also melted fast. He also put one on her belly button.

Next, Ash licked up the cool water and sucked her clit, maneuvering his fingers in and out. Ash's fingers were cool at first, but were quickly warmed by her hot, wet pussy. The way he stroked Zoey's insides hitting just the right spot, Zoey couldn't keep still. She tried not to wiggle around, but she was too light headed and feeling too intoxicated by his touch to make any effort.

Her breathing was also uneven, yet she could hear Ash chuckle a little because of her movements. Zoey wanted Ash inside her and began to beg in desperation, she lifted her knees and kept them spread wide. She also felt his tongue slowly slide up her burning lower lips. Ash continued up her belly, over her breasts and to her mouth. Kissing her with a fiery passion, he entered her slowly yet eagerly. They both let out a cry of hunger and lust, Ash's silky hard dick intensified his appetite as it went in and then went out and back in, Zoey's noises intensified his energy. She loved hearing his labored breathing in her ear. His movements increased with speed and force, but she still couldn't get enough.

Zoey let out a hard gasp and kept as quiet as possible. Electric shock waves rippled over her body. She held Ash in her pussy with her legs until he burst his sexual essence inside, pumping extra hard. Sweat dripped off both of them and Ash collapsed on top of Zoey for a few minutes. The twelve of them then decided to go inside to shower off, Zoey was now part of the harem.

Later that night, Zoey discovered that Ash's ass was burnt and Zoey's shins and the back of her thighs were burnt too. The pain of the burns was worth all the pleasure.


	17. Misty's Sisters Hit The Beach

The next day, Ash and his eleven girlfriends went to the beach as the sunset. As the naked girls and boy had fun skinny dipping, Misty wanted to talk to Ash, "Hey Ash?"

Ash said, "What is it, Misty?"

"I hope you don't, but I invited my three big sisters to be naked with us."

"No problem, the more the merrier."

Suddenly, a warm naked body slipped behind Ash, she reached over and pulled Ash to her. As she lay next to Ash with her arm around him and her head on his, chest, Ash saw that it was Daisy with Violet and Lily naked and next to her. The three of them greeted Ash, "Hello, Ash. Misty told us about your new lifestyle."

He smiled, "Glad you three could make it."

Ash caressed Daisy's face with his hand as she slid her hand across Ash's belly. Her hand found his cock in a semi hard stage, Ash rolled towards her and touched her breasts with his other hand.

They kissed, tongues pressing into each other's mouths. Daisy released his cock and pulled Ash over on top of her as her legs wrapped around him. Ash broke their kiss and started kissing his way down her body, stopping at each breast and sucking her hard nipples. As Ash continued down, he could feel her hot pussy against his chest, then his neck, then his lips.

He licked each side starting at the bottom, up until Ash felt her clit. It was not large, but was hard, he sucked on the end and licked the tip. Her orgasm was intense and surprisingly fast as he continued to lick and suck her gushing cunt as she came over and over. Ash lifted her body and crawled up between her legs until his cock was at the entrance of her pussy.

Her legs were over the top of his and Ash teased her slit with the tip of his cock. His hands reached for Daisy's breasts and twisted the nipples gently. Daisy reached her arms around his neck as her legs reached around his ass. With one swift movement, she pulled him all the way into her pussy and him chest down to her breasts. Ash pumped his cock deep into her pussy over and over, she moaned with each stroke as Daisy moaned, "Oh God Yes. Yes."

Daisy's legs pulled Ash into her, so he couldn't pull back out as her next orgasm started. Her body shuddered and convulsed as his balls emptied into her cunt. Ash rolled onto his side holding her body tight to her, his cock still deep inside her body. Her arms were still around his neck as they kissed and laid, together as his cock softened slightly, but stayed in her pussy. They rested naked and entwined in each other's arms.

A kiss on Ash's chest was from Violet, the nudity, seeing her little sister skinny dip and the sexually charged atmosphere kept Ash's dick in a continuous state of arousal. Violet lied down next to Ash with her head on her chest, saying, "My turn."

She started to run her finger up and down the underside of his cock, just barely touching it. Violet lifted, touched and traced her fingers around Ash's manhood. The other sisters had their hand between their legs and were touching themselves as they watched Violet kept fondling him. Daisy and Lily's hands were massaging their breasts and tummies, then down to their slits as their eyes were still glued to Ash cock. Tthey were breathing heavily as Violet continued to stroke Ash. Both Daisy and Lily were aroused and were twisting their nipples with one hand and rubbing their mound with their other hands. Ash was getting close to cumming.

Suddenly, Ash couldn't hold back anymore. His first shot hit him in the chin and the second landed on his chest. The third and fourth landed on his belly while Violet took the rest in her mouth. The contractions continued even after Ash was empty. Violet wiped the cum from Ash's chin and put them to her lips, licking them clean. Daisy leaned over his chest and cleaned the second shot with her tongue. Lily went to the head of his cock and cleaned it and his belly, saying, "Wow, that was the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

Lily then said, "Don't forget me."

Ash smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

Daisy and Violet both fondled Ash, who kissed Lily's neck as he gave her ass cheek a squeeze. Ash brought his hand up to her neck and as he did, he let his finger tips slide up the crack of her ass. Lily rolled onto her back and pulled Ash toward her. They kissed each other, tongues battling for room in each other's mouths while the other sisters kept fondling Ash. His right hand rested on Lily's belly, then slid up to her breasts, he caressed each and let his hand slide down her body to her mound. She pressed her mound into his hand.

He slid his fingers down over her breasts and gently caressed her pussy, then kissed his way down her body, stopping at each breast to roll the nipples between his lips. Her nipples swelled and became hard as Ash continued to kiss and suck them. His fingers were getting wet from her juices as Lily humped his hand with her pussy. Ash left her breasts and kissed down her belly until he found the narrow strip of hair above her vagina, he slipped a finger into her wet cunt as his lips kissed her pussy.

Her legs spread and she pulled her knees up. Lily's fingers were entwined in his hair as Ash kissed and licked her sweet pussy. Ash slid another finger into her hot wet pussy and licked from the hole where his fingers disappeared up to her clit. She pulled Ash's hair and pressed his face into her humping cunt as his fingers pulled on her G-spot while Ash sucked her swollen clit into his lips and flicked it with his tongue. Her taste was magnificent and her orgasm started with a shudder as she was pulling his face tightly to her pussy. Ash pulled his fingers back across her g-spot and she exploded as she said, "OH Fuck, Yes, OH Fuck, Yes!"

Lily's body convulsed and shook over and over. As her body calmed and began to relax, Ash kissed up her belly to her lips where she kissed and licked her juices from his face. Ash's cock was as hard as stone and was pressing against her pussy. As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, his cock entered her wet pussy. He stroked in and out slowly, but then Lily said, "Roll over, please."

They rolled together, remaining united as Daisy and Violet never let go of his penis, but they had to when Ash got on his back, Lily sat up, put her hands on his chest and she rode Ash cowgirl style. Ash watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared as she rose and fell on his cock with increasing speed while fingering Daisy and Violet's pussies. Lily's breasts bounced and swayed as she closed her eyes and screamed, "Oh God, Yes. Oh God, YES!"

Finally, her body shuddered and shook again. His cum pulsed into her pussy and the other sisters climaxed as she, Daisy and Violet collapsed onto his chest, the three of them could feel cum dripping from their cunts down his balls and ass. They laid there exhausted and Misty smiled, having pleasured herself as she watched it all, "My sisters just can't keep off Ash, can they?"


	18. Another Break In

That night Ursula, Georgia and Miette snuck into Ash's bedroom in an attempt to steal him away from the girls for themselves. Ursula grabbed his arms, Georgia and Miette held his legs. Ash did not wake up as he was carried away.

However, the girls ambushed them when the intruders got to the front door and surprised them by saying, "Boo!"

Ursula, Georgia and Miette were startled and dropped Ash, who woke up after falling on the floor and mumbled, "What happened?"

Serena asked, "What's going on?"

Georgia said, "We're sorry, we heard from you about Ash being a nudist and we sort of wanted him to pleasure us."

Ash explained, "You could have just asked."

Miette asked, "Can you pleasure us?"

"Say no more."

After the three newcomers stripped, Ash caressed Ursula's face with his hand as she slid her hand across Ash's belly. Her hand found his cock in a semi hard stage, Ash touched her breasts with his other hand.

They kissed, tongues pressing into each other's mouths. Ursula released his cock, sat down and had Ash lie top of her as her legs wrapped around him. Ash broke their kiss and started kissing his way down her naked body, stopping at each breast and sucking her hard nipples. As Ash continued down, he could feel her hot pussy against his chest, then his neck, then his lips.

He licked each side starting at the bottom, up until Ash felt her clit. It was not large, but was hard, he sucked on the end and licked the tip. Her orgasm was intense and surprisingly fast as he continued to lick and suck her gushing cunt as she came over and over. Ash lifted her body and crawled up between her legs until his cock was at the entrance of her pussy.

Her legs were over the top of his and Ash teased her slit with the tip of his cock. His hands reached for Ursula's breasts and twisted the nipples gently. Ursula reached her arms around his neck as her legs reached around his ass. With one swift movement, she pulled him all the way into her pussy and him chest down to her breasts. Ash pumped his cock deep into her pussy over and over, she moaned with each stroke as Daisy moaned, "Oh God Yes. Yes."

Ursula's legs pulled Ash into her, so he couldn't pull back out as her next orgasm started. Her body shuddered and convulsed as his balls emptied into her cunt. Ash rolled onto his side holding her body tight to me, his cock still deep inside her body. Her arms were still around his neck as they kissed and laid, together as his cock softened slightly, but stayed in her pussy. They rested naked and entwined in each other's arms.

A kiss on Ash's chest was from Georgia, the nudity and the sexually charged atmosphere kept Ash's dick in a continuous state of arousal. Georgia lied down next to Ash with her head on his chest, saying, "My turn."

She started to run her finger up and down the underside of his cock, just barely touching it. Georgia lifted, touched and traced her fingers around Ash's manhood. The others had their hand between their legs and were touching themselves as they watched Georgia keep fondling him. Ursula and Miette's hands were massaging their breasts and tummies, then down to their slits as their eyes were still glued to Ash cock. They were breathing heavily as Georgia continued to stroke Ash. Both Ursula and Miette were aroused and were twisting their nipples with one hand and rubbing their mound with their other hands. Ash was getting close to cumming.

Suddenly, Ash couldn't hold back anymore. His first shot hit him in the chin and the second landed on his chest. The third and fourth landed on his belly while Georgia took the rest in her mouth. The contractions continued even after Ash was empty. Georgia wiped the cum from Ash's chin and put them to her lips, licking them clean. Ursula leaned over his chest and cleaned the second shot with her tongue. Miette went to the head of his cock and cleaned it and his belly, saying, "Wow, that was the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

Miette then said, "Don't forget me."

Ash smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

Ursula and Miette both fondled Ash, who kissed Miette's neck as he gave her ass cheek a squeeze. Ash brought his hand up to her neck and as he did, he let his finger tips slide up the crack of her ass. Miette rolled onto her back and pulled Ash toward her. They kissed each other, tongues battling for room in each other's mouths while the other sisters kept fondling Ash. His right hand rested on Miette's belly, then slid up to her breasts, he caressed each and let his hand slide down her body to her mound. She pressed her mound into his hand.

He slid his fingers down over her breasts and gently caressed her pussy, then kissed his way down her body, stopping at each breast to roll the nipples between his lips. Her nipples swelled and became hard as Ash continued to kiss and suck them. His fingers were getting wet from her juices as Miette humped his hand with her pussy. Ash left her breasts and kissed down her belly until he found the narrow strip of hair above her vagina, he slipped a finger into her wet cunt as his lips kissed her pussy.

Her legs spread and she pulled her knees up. Miette's fingers were entwined in his hair as Ash kissed and licked her sweet pussy. Ash slid another finger into her hot wet pussy and licked from the hole where his fingers disappeared up to her clit. She pulled Ash's hair and pressed his face into her humping cunt as his fingers pulled on her G-spot while Ash sucked her swollen clit into his lips and flicked it with his tongue. Her taste was magnificent and her orgasm started with a shudder as she was pulling his face tightly to her pussy. Ash pulled his fingers back across her g-spot and she exploded as she said, "OH Fuck, Yes, OH Fuck, Yes!"

Miette's body convulsed and shook over and over. As her body calmed and began to relax, Ash kissed up her belly to her lips where she kissed and licked her juices from his face. Ash's cock was as hard as stone and was pressing against her pussy. As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, his cock entered her wet pussy. He stroked in and out slowly, but then Lily said, "Roll over, please."

They rolled together, remaining united as Ursula and Georgia never let go of his penis, but they had to when Ash got on his back, Miette sat up, put her hands on his chest and she rode Ash cowgirl style. Ash watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared as she rose and fell on his cock with increasing speed while fingering Ursula and Georgia's pussies. Miette's breasts bounced and swayed as she closed her eyes and screamed, "Oh God, Yes. Oh God, YES!"

Finally, her body shuddered and shook again. His cum pulsed into her pussy and the other sisters climaxed as she, Ursula and Georgia collapsed onto his chest, the three of them could feel cum dripping from their cunts down his balls and ass. They laid there exhausted, wondering who else was next.


	19. Last Batch of Visitors (Maybe)

Ash looked outside his front door for anymore guests to arrive, Bianca from Black and White, Bianca from Pokémon Heroes and Shauna from XY & Z were told of Ash's new lifestyle and came looking for him...naked. When they found him, Ash greeted them, "Hello, you three, I've been expecting you."

One Bianca asked, "Expecting us?"

"Well, I've gotten a lot of visits, so I had a hunch you all would show up."

The other Bianca giggled, "You're naked."

"Weren't you told I was a nudist by the others?"

Shauna smiled, "Yes, and they were not lying."

"Well, you gals ready to fuck?"

"Ready when you are."

Ash started by passing the pad of his thumb over Shauna's nipple, flicking it back and forth. He was amazed how springy and rubbery it felt, he brought my fingers together and gently tweaked it, making her moan, "Ooh, harder!"

He squeezed harder and watched as Shauna's eyes widened in delight, then brought up his other hand and likewise ministered to her other breast and nipple. Soon, Ash had Shauna moaning and panting with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled his mouth to hers. They made out furiously, she pressed her groin to his thigh, rubbing her pussy against his leg, her need growing.

The two Biancas wrapped their arms around each other's waist and they were squeezing each other's luscious boobs, pinching each other's hard brown nipples and sucking each other's beautiful face and tongues. They buried their fingernails into the flesh of each other's buttocks as they ground their groins together.

Shauna looked at Ash and said, "Please lie on your back."

She positioned Ash on the ground with his legs spread, then knelt on the ground between them, then cupped his nut sack from below in her left hand and gently rolled his gonads back and forth. Involuntarily, Ash's back arched slightly. Shauna asked rhetorically, "You like that, don't you?"

He nodded. Meanwhile, her right hand slowly and erotically wrapped itself around the straining, bright red shaft of his cock. She squeezed with just the right amount of pressure, not too much and not too little. Shauna squeezed and at the same time, slowly jacked up and down the length, from the root buried in his pubic hair, up to just below the glowing purple head. She jacked up and down, up and down, all the while jiggling my balls with the skill of a juggler, she said, "I love your cock, Ash. I love the way it feels in my hand, the warmth, the firmness, the tightness of the skin. What a great cock!"

Each time she said "cock," Ash felt himself get a little harder, a little longer. Then, she lifted her hand higher on his cock and grasped the swollen purple head as if it were a doorknob. Shauna twisted and spun on the doorknob, stimulating the ultra-sensitive rim of his cock head with her palm. This made Ash arch his back even further. As soon as his buttocks left the ground, she slid her left hand back further, to behind where his scrotum joined his body, just near his perineum. She poked that area, Ash thought he would explode. He screamed out with pleasure and launched a thick rope of sperm several feet in the air.

Shauna watched the white tower climb, and fall back onto his stomach. She greedily lapped it up and looked pleased with herself. Meanwhile, the Biancas took their place on the ground, the B&W one was on her back with her legs spread, the other knelt between them. She placed her hands on Bianca's knees and pressed them gently apart. Ash stood behind her, watching intently and masturbating.

Bianca bent her head down, not to the other Bianca's moist, beckoning pussy, but to her creamy, white thighs. She slowly licked her left knee, swirling her tongue in tiny circles around the knee cap before beginning the journey up the long, sleek, smooth skin of her thigh. As she flicked her tongue back and forth in tiny, dancing moves, the other Bianca moaned softly and tiny bumps sprang out on her skin.

Continuing her journey northward, Bianca was slowly approaching Bianca's pussy, which by this time has parted slightly and begun to glisten with a moist dew. Slowly, she approached the promised land, but when she had come to within inches of the moist, luscious, velvety lips of her snatch, she abruptly moved her head back down to her other knee and began the journey all over again. Bianca, rather than complain, moaned even louder as the other Bianca continued to flick and swirl her tongue, and to slowly climb the length of the creamy white thigh.

Bianca's pussy was open and glistening, the folds of her lips unfurled and her pink nub of a clit poking out of its lair. The other Bianca traversed each of her thighs several times, making sure that she was completely worked up. Finally, agonizingly, she stopped and hovered her mouth above Bianca's wide open love tunnel, then blew a soft stream of air gently onto the open pair of lips, causing Bianca to wriggle and squirm with delight. Meanwhile, Ash and Shauna were both touching each other. Ash fingered her while she fondled his cock.

They looked at Ash, telling him to keep staring intently. Bianca's tongue slowly approached the very bottom of Bianca's crack, flicked rapidly and tenderly back and forth, then began to apply stimulation to that lower end of her pussy, making her groan. Continuing her sideways flicking, Bianca gradually moved her tongue higher and higher up Bianca's lips, her sideways motion increasing as she neared the wider, middle portion of the moist, distended pussy. Ash could smell the heady musky fragrance of the love juices wafting up to my nostrils. Slowly lovingly, Bianca's tongue approached the top of the other Bianca's pussy, getting ever closer to the sensitive clit, which was pointing straight up, wanting its due, but she didn't reach it.

When Bianca was close to the clit, she suddenly dropped back down to the bottom again and once again began the slow, tortuous climb toward the top. Like the famous itsy bitsy spider that keeps getting washed down the drain spout, she kept approaching the top and then starting over from the bottom. Bianca, of course, was going crazy and was screaming, having had enough of the teasing, "Do me, please! Lick it, oh baby, lick it!"

Bianca finally gave in and lightly flicked her tongue across the other Bianca's clit. Bianca screamed in ecstasy as her lover flicked across the clit again and again, over and over. She screamed and thrashed, flinging her head back and forth. Finally, she clamped her thighs on Bianca's head and let out a long, loud wail of pure pleasure as she orgasmed. Her fingers clutched the grass, nearly tearing them from the ground.

While what that went on, Shauna was screaming from being fingered just enough to cum, her love fluids pouring out of her pussy and onto the Biancas. Ash likewise was fondled to the point of climaxing on the Biancas.

Once everyone calmed down, the ladies gave Ash a big kiss on the lips. They smooched and hugged as began to fall into a deep sleep, but not before Ash said, "You gals might wanna think getting some Halloween costumes."

The Biancas asked, "What?"

Too late, Ash feel asleep before he could explain.


	20. Halloween Party

Ash and all of his nudist girlfriends had a little halloween party. His house was decorated with tombstones, skeletons, pumpkins and ghosts.

All of his lovers even had special tiny costumes that did not really cover up anything except for their stomachs, Misty was dressed like Gyarados, May was Skitty, Dawn looked like Piplup, Iris was Axew, Serena was Braixen, Mallow was Tsareena, Lana was Primarina, Lillie was Alolan Vulpix, Zoey was Glameow, Acerola was Mimikyu, Casey was Starmie, Daisy was Beautifly, Violet was Lopunny, Lily was Emolga, Ursula was Sylveon, Georgia was Shaymin, Miette was Kyogre, Bianca (B&W) was Serperior, Bianca (Heroes) was Latios and Shauna was Xerneas. No one cared if a costume didn't suit them, they were just happy to have one on.

The nudies left a big bowl of candy outside the front door and a note for people to take one piece. Ash lowered down onto his knees in front of Misty first, his eyes looking directly at her perfectly smooth, tight labia and everyone else's. His hand slid up Misty's left leg and he leaned his head forward, kissing the inside of her thigh. Misty felt her body tingle as he gently kissed upwards, then slowly across between her legs and down the inside of her right thigh. She splayed her fingers, running them through his jet black hair as everyone whipered in unison, "We want you."

He looked up at them and smiled, "God, I want you all too."

Ash stood up and kissed Misty again in a passionate embrace, their tongues meeting inside her mouth. She slid her hands onto his smooth, muscular bare chest as she moved her lips to his chest. Everyone else gathered around Ash, touching all of his bare skin, mostly his bare back and butt. Ash moaned at Misty, "I...OH GOD!"

His sentence was interrupted by a gasp as Misty's slender fingers tease against the tip of his erection while one of the other girls pinched his ass. Misty giggled cheekily, "That's how to stop you talking then. I want you inside me and then inside everyone else."

Misty couldn't help but look at Ash's erect penis. It was reasonably large and thick. She cast her eyes over his naked body, his buttocks tight, his thighs muscular. She felt her body tingle again as they kissed again. With Misty pressed up against him, his erection pressed against her stomach, she pushed forward a little and Ash took her instruction, sitting down in the centre of a nearby sofa.

She could feel Ash looking at her, though she was unaware how the sight of her and everyone else's slender naked bodies and long legs were making his heart thump in his chest. Misty moved forwards, her hands on his shoulders as she let her body fall over him, her lips pressing against his, feeling his erection under her as she straddled his lap. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, then lifted her body upwards slightly. He knew what she wanted from him, and he slid his hand under her, placing his erection at her entrance. She moaned softly into his mouth, feeling the tip of his erection against her, closed her eyes and pushed downwards, breaking the kiss and moaning as he penetrated her, Misty gasped, "Ohhhh god."

Biting her lip, she let her weight press her downwards onto Ash, feeling her vagina tighten around his shaft. She felt his mouth on her left breast, kissing and gently sucking as she started to move her hips back and forth. His attention moved to her right breast, her boobs easily taken in his mouth. Misty used his shoulders to lift upwards, then down, moaning as she felt him start to buck his hips upwards to meet her.

He felt big inside her, her tightness clasping his shaft. Their pace increased, her soft moans echoing in the house. His hands gently on her buttocks, guiding her up and down on him, controlling their pace for several minutes as gradually his intensity rose until she could hear the slap of Misty's buttocks on his thighs, her moans increasing in pitch as his full length thrust deep into her inside her. She kissed Ash hard, tongues flicking together in a passionate embrace, their bodies connected and working together in perfect unison, his hips bucking upwards in a smooth constant rhythm.

Ash felt so strong and so powerful yet so caring too. Her body on top of him, fingers gripping his wide shoulders, pressing herself downwards to meet his upward thrusts, his expression one of deep concentration. She saw desire and fiery passion in his eyes.

Misty moaned out louder, realising she was pushing herself down onto him with increasing vigor, wanting to feel all of Ash inside her. She could hear his breathing increase, the intensity raising another level, she squealed while kissing his lips, "Oh Ash, oh god."

Her climax built quickly, she closed her eyes tightly, feeling his hands grip more tightly on her hips, pulling her down onto him as he jerked his hips upwards. Misty heard Ash gasp, "Oh Misty...Yes...Yes!"

She pressed her lips against his and squealed loudly, her body tensing then shuddering as her climax exploded through her as she gasped, "OHHHHH YESSSSSSS"

Closing her eyes tightly, her legs were shaking from the power of her orgasm as she felt him tense also, groaning loudly as he pushed up into her and held her tightly on him and she felt his hips shudder as he ejaculated inside her.

Misty let her upper body fall into Ash, their breathing matching as their naked bodies pressed together, lying still for a few minutes. She could feel his erection slowly soften inside her, his hands gently clasping her. They'd orgasmed together, something that made their bodies feel warm and fuzzy. She kissed him softly, a little grin on the corner of her mouth, Misty whispered, "Thank you."

A smile widened across his face, he replied, "No, thank you. You truly are perfect."

May said, "You still have many other lovers to bone."

"Oh, right. Who wants to go next?"

May went next, then Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Zoey, Acerola, Casey, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Ursula, Georgia, Miette, Bianca (B&W), Bianca (Heroes) and Shauna in that order.

Finally, Ash was completely drained from doing everyone all in one night. It was almost midnight when Ash was finally done. Tiredness washed over them all, the rhythmic movement of Ash's chest calming their mind. They all felt themselves relax and within moments, they were all fast asleep while still naked, thoughts of the morning ahead replaced with the warm, fuzzy feeling of making love to Ash.

THE END


End file.
